Xavia
by ThistleL
Summary: Seven nights, six shot glasses, five lovers, four boys, three tattoos, two beds and one broken heart. How much can a seven day trip to a cabin change? Dasey. Complete.
1. Boxcar

Blanket **Disclaimer** for Entire Story: I do not own the songs or characters, just the ideas. XD Well, mostly.

This story is dedicated to my lovely reviewers from _Petals and Words_, mainly **Frogster; mayfair22; my shangri-la; lwd rocks; rumoredreamer; ArtemisDestiny; Epitome of Bold and Leaf26. **(Not that I'm slightly anyone else, I just noted these people the most. :))

* * *

Prologue: _Boxcar by Stainwell_

_Its a time bomb just waiting to explode_  
_the world is ending most the people dont even know_  
_its a boxcar with alterations to make us go faster in a fast world_

_You really got it goin a really nice shot_  
_a really nice shot thats pointed at me_  
_you really got it goin a really nice shot_  
_a really nice shot thats pointed at me_  
_a crowds looking my way im acting like nothing is wrong_  
_but i shouldnt dare keep living life at my on time_

* * *

"Hey, Casey!" Emily shouted excitedly.

Casey hurried to her best friend's side to look at what she was so excited about and smiled. From what she could tell, Emily had every right to be excited. It seemed completely perfect, like right out of her mind's eye.

"We have to get it," Emily told her.

"Wait, look at the price. That's per a night! There's no way we can afford that!" Casey said sadly, shaking her head.

"Casey, we have to do this. This is the summer before senior year. Next year, we're going to be going to different schools! We need one last hurray, you know? I mean we just have to invite a few more people." Emily begged.

"Who would we ask?" Casey asked, starting to warm up to Emily's idea.

"Sheldon will want to go, and he has the money to pay for his share." Emily started slowly.

"That makes only three of us, Em. Even three of us splitting the cost it's still over a hundred dollars," Casey said, dejected.

Emily was silent for a moment before looking at Casey with a fearful glance, "You know who we else could invite; it'd bring us to six."

"And it'd make the price only sixty…" Casey whispered.

"Do you think we can count on them?" Emily asked, uncertain. "I mean do you think they'd want to go?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling if I ask my Mom and George that they'll be persuaded otherwise," Casey grinned evilly.

"So true!" Emily gushed, perking right back up.

"Let's start making those plans!"

Both girls dissolved into giggles as they continued to gather information for their last hurray.

* * *

"Mom? George? I have something really important to ask you and before you say no, even Emily's parents agreed on one condition, and I'm so willing to bring along said condition…" Casey started to babble as her parents looked at each other and then her.

"Honey? I'm not sure we got very much from that." Nora said, apologetic.

"Emily and I want to rent a cabin for a week this summer," Casey said bravely.

"Casey, we can't afford that right now and a whole week…" George trailed off.

"I know, but we're planning on it being a large group! So, it won't cost you guys anything! And I'm willing to even bring Derek! That's who Mr. Davis said he wanted to come since Derek's in hockey, but I don't really understand it since he's so scrawny." Casey began to babble again.

"Derek?" George asked in surprise as his wife elbowed him in the stomach with a meaningful glare.

"Yes, I mean he'd have to help pay and stuff, but it could so work! And then you guys wouldn't have to listen to us fight! Because us fighting is bad, really bad." Casey rushed.

"Casey, honey, we'll think about it, and in the meantime, ask Derek about it, alright?" Nora suggested.

"Thank you so much mom!" Casey squealed. That was so much better than a no!

* * *

The best way to Derek, Casey had learned, was to go around Derek. So, when he barraged into her room with the phone in hand, and one brow raised, she was not in the least surprised.

"Guess what Sam and Ralph just told me," Derek told her, smirking.

"What's that?" Casey asked, partially ignoring him. Doing anything else at this point would be a sign of weakness.

"That you invited them on a weeklong trip at a cabin," Derek said. "So, is it true?"

Casey watched him sit on her bed with the underwear model pose; he knew what was going on. She scowled at the thought and wondered how the hell he found out her plan.

"Don't you have something to ask me?" Derek asked, smirk large.

"Do you want to rent a cabin with us for a week?" Casey asked, grinding her teeth.

"I'd love to," Derek told her cheerfully, hoping off her bed.

"Wait, what?" Casey dumbfounded.

"You aren't the only one who's going crazy being here, princess." Derek told in exasperation.

* * *

Very cliched...but it's completed! XD It will be updated every two days! :) Thank you for reading! And I'm going to be busy tomorrow, despite it being my early out, so this chapter counts for Friday's update. :P XD So, next update will be on Sunday! :)


	2. Escape

Thank you for the reviews. :)

* * *

Chapter One: Escape by Enrique Iglesias

_You can run, you can hide_  
_But you can't escape my love_  
_You can run, you can hide_  
_But you can't escape my love_

* * *

At four A.M., a few weeks later, six teenagers gathered in the living room of the MacDonald/Venturi home. The day had finally come, the day they'd have their pre senior year hurray, the last one before college. Casey smiled brightly at the small gathering before comparing their gear to her checklist. It didn't sit well with her that they'd be seven hours from London. What if they forgot something? Something vital and important like food_ or the first aid kit_? That would be unforgivable, especially with four teenage boys coming along for the weeklong trip.

Casey smiled happily as all the gear checked out. She could hardly wait to get away from real life. The cabin Emily and Sheldon had agreed upon (from a long list her and Emily had made together that is) seemed like a perfect place to escape. It was remote, hard to reach and the best part? Faraway. The cabin had been vague on specifics, but when Sheldon called they assured him there was running water, a fireplace, enough room for six people, electricity, hot tub, Jacuzzi bath and even a porch swing ; however, it couldn't be afforded by just three people. Hence, the larger gathering than originally planned when it had only been Emily and hers brain child, the reserves had been called in.

"Morning, D," Sam yawned, blinking wildly.

Between Sam, Sheldon, Emily, Ralph, Derek and herself, they had managed to get the money to rent the cabin for a week and cover expenses like gas and food. The only down side to this plan was Derek. Okay, Derek and the semi cheap cabin. Casey really didn't want to be the one to tell the guys they'd need to chop firewood unless they wanted to freeze at night – she'd already broken the news about no cable TV or even a TV at all. Ralph still hadn't forgiven her or stopped giving her the stink eye.

"Hey," Derek sort of grunted before dropping his guitar with the others' bags.

Holding her tongue (only because Derek didn't even look conscious), Casey started sorting out the mess. Blankets, pillows and sheets would be the last thing put in the car, heavy stuff on bottom…. Before the hour hit five, Casey gave the okay to the guys to start packing Sam's dad's van in the order she specified. With hardly any complaining from the half awake boys, Casey turned to her mom (George had to get up early for work, so he still slumbered like the dead).

"Now, Casey be careful. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Always keep your judgment around you and please, think about everything you do before doing it." Mom pleaded. "I don't want to be the mom on the news saying I let a bunch of children be mauled by a bear."

"We'll be okay, mom!" Casey hugged her mom before letting Derek hug her as well (he still seemed like a zombie which was the only reason Casey could think of as to why he hugged her mom).

With the parental goodbye speech over with, the group of six filed out the front door. They piled into the car with all the care of sleepy teenagers, except for the unlucky driver who happened to be a very caffeinated Emily.

"Road trip!" Emily yelled before shifting the van into gear.

Groans answered her besides Casey who let out a weak, "Yay…"

* * *

"They look almost cute, don't they?" Emily whispered to the new driver.

Sam looked into the review mirror before snickering softly. Derek's head was in Casey's lap; Casey was using Ralph as a pillow while Sheldon was sleeping on Ralph's other shoulder. Ralph himself seemed to find Casey's head as nice pillow.

A flash went off, unnoticed by the sleeping teenagers.

"What? They were being cute; I had to!" Emily giggled, waving her purple camera.

* * *

The gas station reminded Derek of one of those closets that just happened to have food ten years past the expiration date, not that he was complaining. In charge of buying "food" for everyone, Derek grabbed six sodas, two boxes of powdered donuts, candy bars, a few energy drinks, Twinkies, chips and water. He yawned so hard his jaw cracked as the clerk rung him up, looking just as tired as Derek felt.

"Where's your bathroom?" Derek asked.

"Behind the store. Here's the key," the man grumbled, sliding a crude blue key towards Derek.

"Right," Derek mumbled back.

He dropped the bag of goodies off at the van before going to finish business. When he was done, he passed the key to Ralph and Sam who were practically jumping up and down. When he saw Casey heading toward the bathrooms, Derek was horrified to learn he was too tired to even comment on her already wrinkling nose.

The van called and asked why his ass wasn't in the backseat already, he grinned sleepily.

* * *

"Derek, your turn to drive," Casey said while pulling over.

"Finally, I thought you were going to drive us into that fence awhile back." Derek smirked while they changed places.

"Oh shut up. You're probably going to kill us because of your energy drink high," Casey snapped as Derek and her buckled up.

"The idea has merit," he winked at her.

Casey maturely stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

After an emergency stop (Casey kept hitting Derek, almost swerving them in front of an oncoming car), the group rearranged themselves. Ralph was now sitting next to Derek in the front while Sam sat next to Casey in the very back with Emily and Sheldon in the seat ahead of them, drooling.

"Everyone happy? No one going to try killing anyone else?" Sam asked, checking the van. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Ralph grinned at his burger and bit in with much gusto. The pickles truly tasted amazing even if they were a tad sour. He felt ketchup drip on his chin when he took another bite.

"You have a little something there," Emily giggled, wiping off the sauce with a napkin.

"_You are a terrible human being!"_

"Why thank you pretty lady," he said, in his cheesiest pick up voice.

"_You aren't such a walk in the park either!"_

"Ralph, you're supposed to play it smooth. Like this, why don't you be the mustard to my ketchup?" Sam winked, earning him laughs from everyone but the bickering duo.

"_At least I have common courtesy! Der-ek!"_

"Because I'm sure that line has worked before," Sheldon laughed along with Ralph.

"_Would you shut up for once in your entire life!"_

"Got a laugh, right? And girls love a funny man." Sam grinned before wincing at the shriek of rage.

"What did he do to her again?" Ralph asked, munching on Emily's fries.

"Ordered before her because she wouldn't make up her mind?" Emily reminded him, obviously watching the show with great amusement and exasperation.

"Can't we give them cold medicine?" Sheldon suggested hopefully.

"Don't tempt me," Sam said under his breath.

"UST is the problem and it can't be solved by knocking them out." Emily disagreed.

"UST?"

"Unresolved sexual tension," Emily piped before breaking into laughter with the three boys.

* * *

"I hate this van," Sheldon said darkly.

"At least those two went to sleep." Sam nodded to Derek and Casey. "Along with Emily apparently."

"So, you and Emily still together?" Ralph asked Sheldon with a grin.

"Can we just turn on the radio?" Sam begged, killing the attempt at conversation.

* * *

Giggling quietly, Emily looked at Casey before writing quickly on a piece of notebook paper. Casey watched from her spot in curiosity, trying not to move her head too much. Derek had deemed her pillow worthy once more, and she did not want to wake him unless she was otherwise forced to. He was a good boy when he was quiet. With that in mind, Casey engaged with Emily in a paper conversation.

He looks kind of cute like that!!!

He is pretty cute when he isn't awake. Maybe I should drug him one day?

I think you just might one day! Anyways, Derek drama is not what I wanted to tell you about! I think this is it!

It for what?

I was thinking while we were here, I could, you know… With Sheldon.

What!?!

It is the year before senior year and we do love each other… Besides, I'm tired of being a virgin. It's so stressful.

But…

Come on, live once in a while! Break those rules! It's why we're on this trip, right?

Right! It's time for me to live more dangerously…

Good girl! Now, how do you think I could end up alone with Sheldon long enough to have sex with three other teenage boys sniffing around?

Oh God…

* * *

"Yes! We're finally here!" Ralph danced a little.

"Finally! I have to go to the bathroom!" Emily squeaked, pushing past Casey and Derek and running for the cabin.

"I guess that leaves us valiant heroes to unpack the van," Sheldon said dryly as Casey chased after Emily to unlock the door.

"I just love doing that!" Ralph smiled to the collective weirdness of Sam and Derek.

"Yeah, you do that." Derek said strangely before following the girls.

"D's right, we can just do that later when the girls will actually help, besides I think Casey has a plan on how to unload…" Same trailed off as the other two already started walking away.

"We don't need much convincing to get out of work apparently," Ralph grinned.

* * *

"Casey?" Derek shouted, panic coloring his voice.

"What?" she snapped back, her darting eyes the only thing giving her away.

"There's only one bedroom," he told her stiffly.

"Really? I didn't know that." Casey giggled nervously.

Derek looked at her disbelieving and spoke slower, "There is only bed."

"The couch is a fold out?" She offered trying to smile. "And a Jacuzzi and hot tub?"

Derek turned to look at her disbelievingly. She looked nervous about the fact he was upset at least, but she was also hiding more bad news. He could tell. She kept rubbing her left wrist.

"Casey," he started menacingly.

"It was the best we could afford! Sheldon booked it! It was all him!" Casey squealed.

Derek glared at Casey before hunting down Sheldon. He was going to get it.

* * *

"Six people can live here," Sheldon said.

Casey looked around. There were three doors all around in the living room opened up to the kitchen through a wide arc. One door lead to the upstairs bedroom, another to a closet and the last to a bathroom while limited, was spacious and nice. She would swear up and down that the bathroom was bigger than the one she shared at home, and the bedroom was extremely nice as well as the living room with a pull out bed and a loveseat opposite of the fireplace.

"Anything else we should know?" Sam asked pointedly.

"We have no central heating," Sheldon broke the news.

"So? What's that supposed to mean?" Ralph asked, his brow furrowed.

"We need to chop wood," Sheldon said inching behind Emily.

"We came to get away from work," Sam said dryly. "Not more of it."

"Do we really need to?" Ralph asked.

"I don't see why we should. Seems plenty warm to me." Derek growled, following Sheldon with his eyes.

"At night the temperature drops almost in half," Casey started babbling. "And the offices we're renting from were very clear that we'll freeze if we don't use the fireplace."

"How much is the wood? Like I'm sure there's some you can buy from the office, right?" Sam said, suspicions dawning on him.

"Seventy something for a chunk?" Emily asked Casey when it seemed like Casey wouldn't answer.

"Great, it's probably just a scam. I think tonight, we skip this wood thing and if it's too cold for you girls, then we'll chop some tomorrow morning." Derek said smugly.

"What? How did you even reach that conclusion?" Casey asked, clearly confused and slightly affronted.

"They're charging a lot for a little on a 'necessity', usually that screams scam." Derek told her a bit rudely.

Sam sighed as Casey's face turned red, "Like how there's more buns than there is burgers or hotdogs."

"Dudes, I think we're missing the point." Ralph said. "Who's going to get the bedroom?"

* * *

"Thank you so much Casey!" Emily hugged.

"You owe me," Casey hissed.

The six of them had decided to pick who got the bedroom the fairest way: straws. Whoever got the shortest straw would be able to choose whomever they wanted to share the bedroom with, no questions asked. Sadly, Emily had won, and she picked Sheldon after asking Casey, which left Casey downstairs with Sam, Ralph and _Der-ek_.

"Come on, Case, bed is hours away! Let's go check out the hot tub, deal?" Emily winked, already undressing.

"Sure," Casey grinned. She was trying to turn over a new leaf after all and revenge could always happen under the cover of darkness. Just let Emily try having sex with Sheldon now, it'll _never_ happen.

* * *

The sounds of Derek's guitar lazed around the cabin area while Casey and Emily both relaxed in the steamy hot water. Ralph and Sam could be heard playing some game in the woods while Sheldon was checking out the area (Emily had giggled in Casey's ear that Sheldon had been a boy scout). This was pure heaven so far.

"Feeling better about being here? Even though it looked like Derek was going to have a stroke for a second there?" Emily snickered.

"Much better, this is so perfect. Derek's quiet, for once, and everything else just seems so surreal." Casey murmured. "And Derek did look kind of funny; I thought he was going to beat the crap out of Sheldon!"

Emily laughed, "And the sad part is, I'm not sure who would have won. Sure, Derek has muscle, but Sheldon has more weight on his side. If he wanted to, there would be a Derek pancake."

"Think there's time to change his mind?" Casey asked dryly, looking at her best friend.

Conversation ceased. Casey smiled and tilted her head back, eyes closing. The sounds of the guitar were familiar and new; Derek was obviously working on a new song and so far it sounded beautiful. Sam and Ralph's laughter felt nice to hear too. The past few weeks had been a strain. Casey's smile turned into a slight frown.

Since her break up with Max, she had tried avoid dating which in all honest turned out to be easier than she expected. Finals started to coming up as well as college prep tests and soon, she found she didn't even have enough free time for dance class. That had really hurt, that she had to give that up. Dancing had been her welcomed stress reliever like how Derek and Lizzie had their sports. Since quitting, she felt as if she was moments from a mental break down and losing her sanity.

That's why this trip had been so vital to her and no matter how it happened, she was going to enjoy herself.

"I really love this song," Emily sighed as the strings restarted.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" Ralph asked while the other three boys in the house instantly perked up.

Emily stared up at Ralph in surprise before turning to Casey for guidance, but Casey just shrugged. Emily felt surprise at her best friend's action and was honestly perplexed. Casey did not _shrug_.

"Um, I'm not sure? Casey?" Emily asked hopefully.

"I can't cook, I suck at cooking." Casey answered, grabbing an apple from only God knew where.

Emily stared blankly at Casey before turning back to Ralph, "I'll see what I can make?"

* * *

"She's almost as bad as you!" Derek laughed.

Casey hid a giggle (purely out of friendship) while the others (excluding Sheldon who was also trying to smother laughter) laughed along with Derek. Emily had decided to make pasta on the stove and forgot to watch it. The pasta had boiled over and white foam and hot water was everywhere. Luckily, Emily had been upstairs with Sheldon at the time, or she could have been hurt.

"I'm starving!" Ralph moaned. Just not lucky for everyone else who wanted to be fed.

"I'll make something, you oaf," Sam chuckled.

"If you can cook why didn't you make it to begin with?" Emily snapped, embarrassed.

"We," Sam gestured to the other guys, "brought in all the bags. We figured the least you could do is cook. I mean Casey has been cleaning since it got too dark to mess around outside…"

Everyone looked pointedly at Emily.

"I'm better at making breakfast," she finally relented.

* * *

Resisting the moan that wanted to erupt from her mouth, Casey submersed herself fully in the hot water. The bath was deliciously hot; her mint bath salts already spreading around the room, clearing her head. Dinner had been amazing, not the sandwiches even those had been good, but the fact she didn't have to do anything had been amazing. All she had to do was show up and eat the sandwich, and then she got this just as amazing bath as an award.

Smiling ruefully, however, Casey began to wash her hair and body all the while thinking about the sleeping arrangements. Four people would never be able to fit on the foldout bed, Casey knew this but her gut was telling her that the three guys she'd be sleeping with downstairs didn't understand this. So, instead of flipping out like the old Casey would have, she decided to just bathe, so Derek (or anyone else for that matter) couldn't insult her for how she smelled.

"Casey! Hurry up!" Derek shouted.

"Der-ek! Ten minutes is all I'm asking for!" She shouted back.

"Yes but I need to use the bathroom, right now." Derek yelled back.

"Fine! I'm getting out!" Casey screeched before realizing something terrible.

"Um, Derek?" her voice considerable lowered.

"Yes, Casey," Derek asked with a put upon tone, just as low.

"Did I leave my towel and clothes out there?"

* * *

Like a mist icy, the cold blanketed her until she couldn't stand it.

"Derek," Casey whispered in the dark.

They had all finally decided to go to sleep and only hours later did Casey feel the bite of frost. She squinted to see which boy on the bed was Derek (they all just sort of claimed spots with pillows between Casey and all the boys). It was dark for sure, but she had a feeling the one perilously close to the edge was Derek.

Trying not to move too much, Casey shuffled to reach him. Her heart nearly stopped when Ralph groaned and rolled over, almost on her sleeping spot. She glared at him for a moment before the chill forced her to move again. Stupid Ralph, stealing her spot.

"Derek," she whispered again, tapping him on the shoulder. He grunted and seemed to scoot even closer to the edge of the bed.

Now Casey was stuck. She had niggling feeling if she called his name again, he'd roll right off, and even though waking everyone with his shouting would solve her dilemma, it wasn't nice. She could either take her chance, or she could try waking him in a way that wouldn't cause a loud argument.

Deciding, Casey reached his shoulder and yanked him on his back before quickly putting her hand over his mouth. His eyes sprang open, and he glared at her in confusion and anger. He yanked her hand off his mouth and opened his mouth to no doubt yell at her until Sam's loud snort brought his attention back to the others.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm really, really cold." Casey whispered.

"So?" Derek asked, angrily. "Not my problem."

"Der-ek! You have the good blanket from home!" Casey insisted.

"I really hate you," he hissed quietly.

"I hate you too, but I'm cold more." Casey scowled.

"Fine," Derek growled lowly before turning back onto his side, facing away from her.

Casey happily scooted into the blanket right next to him and sighed in the warmth. She was glad Derek slept in long sleeves as she snuggled closer to his back or else this could have been very awkward. Before falling back to sleep, she thought Emily better be thanking her, or Casey was going to try kicking her ass. Keyword being try, of course.

* * *

Tada?! :)


	3. Happy

Thank you for the reviews and alrets. :)

* * *

Chapter Two: Happy By Lit

_It wouldn't be so bad_  
_If I could take a good thing and make it last_

_It makes me mad_  
_Cuz I wanna be happy so bad_

* * *

Emily woke up quickly and fully dressed in her pajamas. She glared at the sleeping Sheldon before trying to find her robe. As promised at dinner, she was making breakfast. Being quiet, she crept downstairs and opened and reclosed the door. She hissed slightly, the air cold.

She walked past her four sleeping friends, trying not to make any noise. The last thing she wanted to do was wake everyone up especially after the late night everyone had. The boys had engaged in game of Monopoly and from what she knew, they hadn't called it quits for hours. She knew that much because Casey had been upstairs helping her clean up the bedroom before Sheldon came up stairs, dragging his feet, eyes heavy. Damn him. He had ruined her sexy surprise.

Looking back at her friends, Emily suddenly smiled wickedly and took quick pictures and then continued to the kitchen. Moving around the cupboards and drawers, Emily found just the things she needed for breakfast.

* * *

His dream struggled to leave him, and Derek almost stayed asleep. He was warm and content except for his nose that kept viciously reminding his stomach he was hungry. Shifting slightly and opening his eyes, Derek noticed something a little stranger than the fact he was almost falling off the bed. He was being held tightly around the middle by arms that in no way could be Sam or Ralph. Unsure, Derek pushed himself out of bed, Casey's grip breaking easily while she continued to sleep.

Bewildered, Derek looked around the cabin's living room before looking to see if his friends were awake. Grinning slightly, Derek was pleased to notice they would not have noticed Casey using him as a bear because of their own predicaments. Sam was cuddling a pillow while Ralph was snoring face down into the barrier of pillows Casey had put up. He wondered if that's why Casey had picked him to bother last night.

Deciding that Casey wasn't worth the morning headache, Derek moved to use the bathroom first before anyone else could, and then he'd find the source of that delicious smell.

* * *

Unable to find her robe, Casey scowled and picked up the brown sweater that Derek had worn the day before. To her reasoning, it was his fault he had left it laying around and when she thought harder about it, he was probably the reason her robe was missing anyways. Suitably covered, Casey went towards the direction of noise.

The kitchen contained two food shoveling boys and Emily plus pancakes.

"Good morning Casey," Emily greeted when she saw her. "You're only up a few minutes before these two black holes."

"Good morning," Casey commented, yawning before looking where Emily had pointed.

Casey looked at Derek and Ralph's quickly vanishing food before wondering how much time a few minutes was exactly. Deciding not to deal with it, Casey served herself a plate before sitting next to Ralph and an empty chair at their circular table.

"I don't know about you guys, but last night it was freezing!" Ralph faked burred. "I thought my toes were going to fall off."

Emily laughed along with Derek, "I know what you mean! I felt like adding five blankets, and I was in the warm room."

"Lucky," Casey growled playfully. "But I think this just proves that we need to have firewood tonight."

"Come on, it wasn't that cold." Derek groaned. "It had to do with what you were wearing! I mean a tank top and shorts? Not the brightest idea there, Case." He paused a moment to narrow his eyes. "Is that my sweater?"

"It was so cold! And you didn't feel it because you had the thermal blanket! And if there had been a fire, it wouldn't have mattered how I dressed!" Casey snapped, "And you did something to my bath robe. I know you did. I can't find it, and as you mentioned – tank top and shorts."

Ralph grinned, "Wow, this is even better than morning cartoons."

Emily laughed at the twin outraged looks.

* * *

The pull out bed neatly folded away again, the teenagers gathered in the living room. Casey and Emily sat together on the loveseat while Sheldon stood behind them, and the other boys sat of the couch. Everyone was still dressed in their night clothes but was full of pancakes.

"Does anyone want to go to the lake?" Sheldon offered.

"That's why we're meeting in the living room? To see what the agenda of today is?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"I'm surprised you even know what the word agenda means, Derek." Casey snarked while he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I just figured it'd be easier. The lake is half a mile away from here and no one should be walking by themselves." Sheldon frowned at the two bickering teens.

"Just because I don't use it every day…" Derek began like Casey was slow.

"I feel like swimming," Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"Shut up! God, how can you be this annoying already?" Casey asked, her fists clenched.

"Count me in too!" Ralph agreed enthusiastically.

"Just let me finish the dishes baby, and I'll go too." Emily smiled easily.

"Derek," Sam interrupted before the other boy could even form another comeback.

"Sure, sounds great." He said deadpanned.

"I'll go too, I guess." Casey agreed, her angry eyes on Derek's.

* * *

"I really hope they don't drown each other," Sheldon told his girlfriend worriedly.

Emily looked over to the couple he was referring to just in time to see Casey be picked up and thrown by Derek. They would have looked cute, she figured, if she hadn't known that they were actually fighting. But the moment was too much to pass up, she took pictures.

"How many pictures do you have so far?" Sheldon laughed. "Every time I see you, you're taking a picture of something."

"Well, I can only take a thousand pictures with this memory card, but I brought a spare," she teased back before snapping some of Sheldon.

Laughing at her, Sheldon wrestled the camera away from her so he could take pictures of her.

* * *

"I, for one, am starving," Derek announced, dripping wet.

Sam grinned at Ralph before turning back to his best friend, "When aren't you hungry?"

"Hmmm, never." Derek laughed.

Sam watched Derek drop next to him, so that Sam was in between Derek and Ralph. The two girls were splashing each other in the water as Sheldon took more pictures.

"Think he took pictures of us while we were out there?" Sam frowned, motioning towards Sheldon.

He saw both Derek and Ralph turn to look at Sheldon before shrugging.

"Who cares? I love pictures of myself," Ralph gloated.

"Now you're starting to sound like Derek, should I start monitoring your guys' time together?" Sam laughed, distracted from his concerns.

"Hey!" Derek objected before chuckling.

"This has been nice," Sam said after a moment of silence.

"I know what you mean, the 'rents were starting to drive me crazy. They kept going on and on about my grades and how I need to study harder and all this other bull." Ralph sighed, lying on his back.

Sam watched Derek squint at the sky before answering, "Yeah, everything was getting out of control. Lots of pressure from my parents and my sisters, I was spending a little too much time 'coping' there in the end."

"Yeah," Derek agreed quietly.

The three boys laid in the sun, drying off with a comfortable silence between them.

* * *

"Tonight, we're having wood. Whoever doesn't want to do that has to go help Casey finish unpacking," Sheldon stated, his eyes narrowed at his 'troops'.

"I'll carry it back as soon as you guys chop it," Emily rushed to say before anyone could think to stick her with Casey. She loved the girl and all, but Casey with a mission was a scary Casey.

"How do we do this thing?" Derek asked distastefully.

By the time Sheldon was done teaching the other boys the proper technique for splitting wood and eventually chopping wood themselves, everyone was regretting not helping Casey.

"My arms hurt so much," Emily whimpered. From the ways the boys were rubbing their arms, she'd have to say they felt the same way.

"At least we're done?" Ralph asked hopefully, and visibly deflated when Sheldon shook his head.

"Next vacation, we are going to a hotel in Mexico. With heating part of the deal." Derek scowled.

His announcement was met with hasty agreements.

* * *

"I love you so much!" Ralph declared as he eyed the large bags of marshmallows with greed and hugged Casey.

"I'm glad," she said dryly.

"I didn't know we planned on packing marshmallows," Emily said, looking at Casey in confusion.

"We didn't. George gave me some before we left," Casey laughed before pointing at Derek, "because he would have killed us if we left home without them."

"I am a man who loves my marshmallows," Derek nodded, drooling along with Ralph.

Sheldon turned to Sam in haste, "Please tell me you don't have an obsession for marshmallows too! I don't want to be only normal one!"

"Sheldon's normal?" Casey whispered to Emily, causing both girls to giggle.

"Sorry man, but marshmallows rock." Sam said apologetically.

"You're all freaks," Sheldon shook his head in disgust. "Who's making dinner?"

* * *

Once dinner had been arranged and finished, the group stationed themselves around the living room with the fire roaring and crackling. The three marshmallow addicts were crouching close to the fire so they could roast their beloved pillows of sugar. While Casey looked on to make sure no one burnt themselves like she had (the first aid kit had actually would have came in use if it had been stocked that is), Emily got up to go get something from her bedroom as Sheldon sulked on the floor.

"I love the golden marshmallows, they're so perfect." Ralph sighed happily as he ate his in one bite.

"Crunchy and toasty is the only way to go," Sam sniffed.

"You're both wrong, flaming is the way to go." Derek laughed as his sixth marshmallow caught fire. He held it out to Casey who blew it out slowly before taking two bites of the black mess.

"This tastes so good," Casey moaned.

"Yeah, now if only you'd suck it up and make your own," Derek smirked as Emily came back into the room.

"Who wants to play a game?" She asked excitedly.

"If you say truth or dare, I will stick Derek's next flaming marshmallow down your throat," Sam threatened.

Sheldon scowled, "What's your problem?"

"That game is evil," Sam hissed as an explanation.

"Nope, not truth or dare." Emily interrupted before their comments could reach the argument level. "I've never!" Her announcement was met with groans of dismay.

"What's wrong with that game?" Casey asked curiously.

Surprisingly, it was Ralph that answered her, "It's a drinking game where someone states something they've never done and everyone who has done it has to drink. We used to play it all the time last year."

"Except you have new players!" Emily burst, not willing to have her idea rained upon.

"Em," Casey started nervously, obviously upset at the idea of alcohol.

"Come on Case, don't be the stick in the mud," Derek told her, "Besides, I doubt you've done much, so you'll get off pretty light." Casey smacked him before giving her approval, thinking about what the new Casey would do.

Casey looked up to see Emily was having a similar conversation with Sheldon whose mouth was tight with disapproval.

"Great! Since you know so much about this game, I think you should start, Ralphie love." Emily smiled brightly as she set up the six shot glasses and poured a clear liquid into the six small glass cups on the floor.

The boys by the fire place put the bag of marshmallows away, and gather in a circle along with Emily and a twitching Sheldon. Casey was the last to join and as such she sat next to Derek and Sheldon.

"I've never dressed up as a woman," Ralph grinned as Derek and the two girls took a quick drink.

"Maybe we shouldn't use gender specific questions," Casey croaked as the alcohol burned the back of her throat.

"Therein lies the fun, Case," Derek smirked, filling the empty glasses. "Using all your friends' secrets to your advantage."

"My turn? Right, I've never given a guy a hand job," Sam smirked evilly and Emily and Ralph, both glaring drank.

"Emily?" Sheldon asked, shocked while Casey's eyes looked ready to pop out of her head as she looked at Ralph.

"Let's not talk about it right now," Emily suggested with Ralph's frantic nodding.

"If you two are done?" Derek drawled, "I've never smoked pot."

To the surprise of everyone, Casey took a drink along with Sam, Ralph and Emily.

"I was stressed, okay?" Casey snapped at Derek with a blush before he could make a comment.

"I didn't say anything, princess." Derek smirked as he poured new drinks.

"I've never…I've never gotten drunk before." Casey finally said. This time to no one's surprise, Derek, Ralph, Sam and Emily drank.

"You know, so far you are losing," Ralph told Emily grinning wildly.

"It's because of these questions!" Emily scowled at her empty glass.

"Your turn Sheldon," Sam told the other boy easily.

"I've never worn contacts," Sheldon said unsure. Ralph and Sam started to guffaw while Derek smirked and grabbed Casey's hand as she raised her glass.

"We don't have to drink," Derek grinned at Casey's confused look, "Because his I never applies to everyone, he has to drink his entire glass plus ours."

"Oh," Casey nodded, her hand feeling oddly warm in Derek's grasp as a scowling Sheldon took the required drinks.

"My turn!" Emily giggled, "I've never kissed a girl."

"Derek?" Casey asked as all the boys reached for their glasses.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean she has to drink her glass instead? Everyone here as kissed a girl?" Casey asked to Derek's and company's complete surprise.

"You've kissed a girl before?" Ralph asked, grinning like a leech.

"I used to go to an all girls school!" She blushed furiously.

After having gotten over his surprise, Derek replied, "No, that's a little backwards if we all had never kissed a girl she would have had to have drink."

"Yes!" Emily cheered as the five other teens took a drink and filled their glass up again.

"I've never gotten caught having sex by my parents," Ralph said after a moment of thought. Only Sam drank who kept saying death threats under his breath.

"I've never day dreamed about having sex with anyone in this room," Sam smirked at Ralph. A pause passed before Derek took a quick drink, and then Casey, Ralph and Emily followed suit.

"Sammy boy, that was a naughty one," Derek tutted. "I've never fantasized about bondage."

"Damnit," Sam growled as he and Ralph took a drink, "I need to stop telling you guys stuff."

"Um, I've never gotten a tattoo?" Casey stated, unsure. To her complete surprise, Derek, Ralph and Sam both drank to her question.

"You have a tattoo?" Casey demanded of Derek while he filled the glasses.

"Maybe he'll show it to you later," Ralph winked.

"You are a pervert when you're drunk," Sam told Ralph frankly.

"The game?" Derek asked pointedly, ignoring Casey's question.

"I never thought about a teacher sexually," Sheldon finally said as Derek, Casey and Emily drank a quick shot.

"Casey! I'm truly shocked!" Derek faked gasped before laughing.

"You're still sober!" They all heard Emily accuse of Sheldon.

"And I think you're beyond drunk!" Sheldon yelled at her.

"At least I know how to have fun, you, you prude!" Emily shouted.

"You know what, if you're going to be acting like some sort of dumbass like the rest of them then fine! When you sober up and are the girlfriend I know again, we can talk." Sheldon ground out before storming upstairs.

"Who invited him again?" Sam asked to the amusement of everyone except Emily.

* * *

After Sheldon went upstairs, the five teenagers decided to finish I've Never before playing few more games such as a drunken version of Truth or Dare (to Sam's despair) and F.U.B.A.R. before Casey and Derek broke away from the giggling Emily, leering Ralph and scowling Sam. From what Derek could tell, the three were playing Strip Tease now, but he had his hands full of a tipsy Casey.

"Let's play a game," Casey begged, her eyes wide.

"I think you've had enough," Derek laughed. If Derek was being honest with himself, he'd say he had enough to drink as well. He was starting to feel warm and dizzy.

"But I want to do something," Casey pouted, her lip trembling.

"Then let's go get some water, yeah? And we can sit on that porch swing that had gotten you so excited to come here." Derek told her, helping her stand.

"Why water?" Casey asked again, "Why not something like milk? I want milk."

"Water will help you feel less likely to commit suicide tomorrow," Derek told her cheerfully.

"Oh," Casey said.

Derek quickly grabbed them both a single large glass of iced water before helping Casey out into the cold air.

* * *

Emily blamed the games completely. If they hadn't been playing game where she was told to take off her clothes, she doubted she'd be pinned to the bathroom wall by Ralph of all people. That was the only explanation she could think of, but then again it didn't matter when he moved his hips just like that.

Letting out a moan, Emily forget anything else existed outside of the bathroom walls.

* * *

My explaination for the utter clicheness of this...I have none. XD The situations secretly amuse me and it always makes me happy to read myself to see what the author makes do. :) The latter chapters, things get better.


	4. Faster

Ew. I dunno why, I just felt like saying it. XD

* * *

Chapter Three: Faster by Plain White T's

_I'm just as nervous as you_  
_last night I took one look at you_  
_and I got this feeling you re the right one_

_Now you don't know what to do_  
_time ticks away and you got to choose_  
_you know which feeling is the right one,_  
_the right one_

* * *

Her head was splitting, her stomach churned angrily and all Casey wanted to do was die. Getting drunk was fun she decided, the after part, not so much. "I think I'm dying," she moaned pitifully.

"Now, just think of how you'd feel if we hadn't sobered you up some last night," Derek's overly cheerfully voice pounded into her brain. "The bathroom is being occupied, so if you have to throw up, go outside."

Casey nodded, feeling green. She shakily uncurled herself from the loveseat she had slept on and stumbled outside. She felt Derek follow her and grab her hair before dinner and everything else she recently eaten came up again. She felt soothing fingers press against the base of her neck, and she felt slightly grateful.

"Now, aren't you glad I made you drink so much water?" Derek asked her, smirking all knowing.

"Yes…" She dragged out before she heaved again.

* * *

Stumbling around the kitchen, it took Sam thirty minutes to make coffee. The black liquid had never failed him before, and he needed it now more than ever. He had gone way over his usual drinking limit which he blamed completely on Ralph. The bastard kept bringing up his sordid past for all his I've Never questions and somehow managed to convince him that drinking some more would be good idea as well as stripping because Sam was only in his boxers, socks and beanie.

"Hey, Sam," Derek greeted pulling a whimpering Casey behind him. "We need some of that magic you're making."

"M'kay," Sam answered, still feeling miserable for losing so many games.

"I feel gross," Casey said her noise wrinkling, "and I smell gross. Why can't I take a shower first?"

"Bathroom is full," Derek told her quickly.

"How do you know?" Casey asked crossly.

"I checked?" he answered back as if the answer was obvious.

"Whatever," Casey finally assented, putting her head down on the circular table.

Sam shot a questioning glance at Derek to see what he wasn't telling Casey. Derek shrugged and rolled his eyes before making a sign with his hand behind Casey's back. Sam winced. Ralph just couldn't keep it in his pants, could he?

* * *

Emily quickly brushed her teeth along side with Casey. She felt like utter crap for more reasons than one, and she wasn't sure which one she should tell her best friend first. Casey herself, Emily was pleased to note, wasn't looking so hot but at least Casey didn't cheat on anyone.

"You want to go for a walk?" Emily asked Casey when the other girl was done brushing her hair.

"Sure," Casey agreed, leaving her hair down.

Emily followed her out, her camera in her pocket.

* * *

"Dude," Sam shook his head disappointedly at Ralph after the girls left.

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to!" Ralph groaned, struggling into clean pants.

"I don't think we should let you drink anymore," Derek frowned before laughing, "except its hilarious when you do."

"It's not funny! Shelpher is so going to kick my ass," Ralph said pulling on a new shirt.

Derek sprawled on the couch, "Maybe, if he can. You're kind of a big guy…"

"Derek," Sam said sternly. "Ralph, my advice is to tell Emily it never happened. I think she might actually really love Sheldon, you don't want to mess that up just because you're a horny bastard, do you?"

"No," Ralph said, shaking his head.

"Good boy," Derek said cheerfully. "Now that nasty business is out of the way, let's go before the angry boyfriend wakes up."

* * *

Sheldon walked downstairs feeling like an ass. He had ruined his girlfriend's evening, and he couldn't have felt worse about it. Seeing no one was in the cabin, Sheldon decided that his apology present would be no one would have to clean any of the messes from last night.

He picked up the empty bottles, trash and other random things that go thrown around the room after he went to bed. Smelling something strange in the air, Sheldon found air freshener under the kitchen sink spread it throughout the house. He even washed the coffee pot and three mugs in the sink. When he got another idea: nothing said I'm sorry like a big breakfast, right?

* * *

"Em, not to freak you out or anything, but Sheldon is talking to Ralph!" Casey told her friend, concerned.

"Oh man," Emily whimpered. "Ralph is telling him! I can tell!"

Grabbing her best friend's hand, Casey forcible dragged the other girl into the cabin.

"You aren't cheating on me, are you, Em?" Sheldon joked, referring to the girls' jointed hands."What?" Emily squeaked while Casey laughed and shook her head no. "Oh, right, no."

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk last night, Emily and I wanted to make it up to you and everyone else, so I made breakfast!" Sheldon said sweetly. "And I was thinking we could ride to town, and I could buy everyone lunch too?"

"That's so," Emily swallowed before continuing, "that's so sweet. Thank you."

Emily looked at her best friend while Casey only shook her head in the classic gesture of 'I don't know'.

"Thanks, Shel," Derek clapped Sheldon on the back with a smirk directed towards Emily.

"Yeah, thanks man." Sam winked.

"What they said," Ralph grinned widely.

"No problem guys, I was a jerk last night. Isn't the whole point of this trip? To break some rules?" Sheldon laughed to the uncomfortable silence of everyone else.

* * *

Lunch was quiet and unbearable with Emily fidgeting next to Sheldon who kept smiling at her in the romantic way that Derek thought was all the more painful considering what had happened the previous night. He could tell easily that everyone at the table was thinking about if, from the way Casey was studiously not looking at Sheldon, Emily or Ralph to Sam's nervous fidgeting. The only one besides Derek who seemed at perfect ease was Ralph who kept hitting on the waitress.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Casey asked, pushing her tomatoes around on her plate.

"We could get wasted, but wait, we did that last night," Derek smirked wickedly at the rapidly blushing Casey.

"_Der_-ek!"

"We could always walk around town?" Sam suggested, "Sight see and buy stuff like food and souvenirs."

"Great idea!" Emily burst, "Dimi would love if I got him something!"

"Marti would love getting something too," Casey said pointedly, and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Then I suppose we're shopping," Derek said dryly, "Oh yay." He finished flatly.

Ralph and Sam snorted into their drinks.

* * *

"Do you want to go in there, baby?" Sheldon asked Emily, gesturing to the store's entrance.

"Sure, um, love." Emily said awkwardly.

"Come on, Derek, they have glass cats!" Casey said excitedly, following her best friend into the gift store.

"I wish I was with Sam and Ralph." Derek pouted.

His hands in his pockets, Derek followed Casey around the store as she ooo'ed and ahhh'ed everything. Before Derek could pick a fight with her, however, she presented him something. It was a glass black cat with orange spots, a brown tail and blue eyes and for some reason, he knew Marti would love it.

"Get it, Marti will get a kick out of it," Derek said in appreciation, with renewed vigor for the task at hand.

Browsing around the glass cases while Casey went to check on Emily, he found the perfect gift for Nora and surprisingly Casey. Keeping an eye on Casey, Derek motioned to one of the sales women.

"Can I see those two?" He pointed.

"Of course you can," the graying woman sad brightly, "You have a fine eye. Some of our best pieces."

"How much would they cost?" Derek asked, almost afraid of the price.

"Combined? A hundred dollars but now separate, the necklace would be forty but the bracelet would be sixty." The woman said as she showed Derek.

"Can you gift wrap them? And hide them from that girl?" Derek asked, pointed Casey out.

"A present for your girl?" the woman laughed softly, "For a surprise I can do anything."

Still keeping a close eye on Casey (she seemed to be giving Emily a pep talk while Sheldon browsed); the woman rang him up and placed his purchases in boxes and slide them over to him with a wink.

"Did you get something?" Casey asked Derek when she came closer.

"Nope, I just needed to throw away some trash." Derek lied, already moving the two boxes into his leather jacket's inner pockets.

"Oh," Casey said before continuing, "Did you find anything for mom, Lizzie or Edwin?"

"Not yet," Derek said winking back at the woman who sold him the gifts whom laughed in return.

* * *

"What did you guys end up getting?" Emily asked Casey while the boys rushed around the gas station.

"Well, we got Marti a glass cat, Lizzie an eco friendly journal, Mom a teddy bear and we're going to come back again to get George and Edwin something." Casey said making a face at the difficulty of the two males. "What did you get Dimi?"

"I got him a stuffed dragon and a mood ring for the next time he gets married," Emily laughed with Casey.

"So I should give Marti a heads up?" Casey joked back.

The two girls waited at the front of the store as the boys ran back in forth between aisles and dithered upon one particular item or another.

"Seeing them trying to make decisions scares me," Emily giggled to Casey. "Those four make a decision between vanilla coke and regular coke seem like an agonizing process."

"I know, I sometimes wonder how they manage to pick which clothes to wear," Casey giggled back before turning serious. "You and Sheldon talk?"

Emily sighed, "No, but Ralph and I did. He said its best to act like it never happened. Which is actually pretty easy to do, I mean I was so freaking drunk…" Emily shook her head in disgust.

"Do you really think that's wise? I mean what if he finds out later?" Casey asked, her voice low.

"I can only think of lying in that situation, Casey. I mean it is scary knowing that he can find out at any second if I mess up. I keep thinking he's going to smell Ralph on me or something." Emily whispered, shame faced. "But I can't tell him, we'd break up, and I really don't want to lose him, Casey, he makes me so happy."

"I'm sorry, Em, I'll try not to bring it up anymore, okay?" Casey said hugging Emily since the girl seemed close to tears.

"Done!" Ralph laughed merrily, his arms feel of items.

Casey winced as she saw the totaling price for all their items; this was so the last time she was letting the boys anywhere near junk food.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of time and actions. Casey decided she needed a nap and had headed upstairs with Emily and Sheldon's permission. Derek had mentioned something about a shower last Emily heard. Ralph was currently amusing himself with Sam down at the lake to 'cope' with the stressful situation they had found and Emily was suffering a "romantic" hike with her loving boyfriend.

She wanted to pull her hair out. The worst part, Emily decided, was he hadn't done anything wrong, she had. She had cheated on him by sleeping with another guy, and he was still saying he loved her and kept telling her how beautiful and special she was. Each time, Emily couldn't help but feel a little bit sicker, and she wondered why she even brought the alcohol. She should have known it was trouble. Good things never happened with alcohol.

She desperately hoped there was a way to fix this mess she had found herself. She didn't want things over between her and Sheldon; she knew that much with such strong clarity. She'd do anything in her power to erase the previous night if she could. Emily smiled tightly as Sheldon gave her that cute smile that used to easily set her heart racing. Maybe if she couldn't take it back, she could just replace?

"I love you, Emily." Sheldon smiled, kissing her softly.

"I love you too," she answered softly, touching his cheek.

How was it even possible for him to make her feel like the best and worst woman on earth?

* * *

"Hey, Dad, just checking in," Derek said into his phone.

He paced along the outside of the cabin as he talked to his father about everything they've done so far and if they were okay and if things were still at least rated PG-13: Derek skillfully and without abandon lied to his father when he needed to and told the truth when he could. Seeing Sam and Ralph, Derek quickly told his dad bye with the promise to call back in two days.

"Hey D," Sam greeted in his happy place.

"Hey guys," Derek nodded.

"Guess what we got? You'll never guess!" Ralph bounced.

"High?" Derek guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Besides that!" Ralph rolled his eyes. "You know how we brought the TV and DVD player? We'll me and Sam rented some movies too! All creepy camping ones, or at least that's what the guy at the video store said."

"Really?" Derek asked, his interest piqued.

"Yeah, we're planning on hooking it up tonight, but well, do you think Casey will mind?" Sam asked, worried about the future of movie night.

Derek drummed his fingers on the porch railing, "If you ask Sheldon and Emily first, Casey will go along. She's been bending backwards for Emily lately, so you shouldn't have a problem if they agree."

"Yes!" Ralph and Sam shouted, high fiving.

* * *

"Hey, Casey, it's time for dinner." Emily said as she shook Casey awake.

"Hmmm?" Casey questioned, her eyes opening blurrily.

"I'll tell you a secret about dinner, everyone wants something from you," Emily smiled slightly.

"What do they want?" Casey groaned, sitting up and getting out of bed.

"Well, Ralph brought his own TV when he realized you were telling the truth about the cabin not having one, and Sam brought the DVD player, so while we were in town, the two knuckle heads decided to rent some movies." Emily explained while Casey stretched.

"They only want to watch some movies?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Emily nodded in amusement.

"They are all idiots! Why would I say no?" Casey laughed.

"They thought the no TV thing was on purpose and well, I didn't want to make dinner again." Emily told her, winking.

"You are devious, Emily Davis." Casey giggled, "What did they make in hopes of convincing me?"

"They actually prepared tofu for you and made the rest of us chicken with the side dishes being biscuits and corn with dessert being frozen pie." Emily told her.

Casey thought it over for a moment, "They really were trying. Do you think I should tell them I would have said yes anyways?"

Emily looked at her before telling her, "No, they'd probably eat everything."

Laughing, the two girls exited the bedroom.

* * *

"Watching boys trying to do 'manly' mechanic things always makes me laugh for some reason," Casey snickered to Emily as Sam and Sheldon argued over which wires connected with.

"Especially when it takes four of them to figure it out?" Emily joked back, just as quietly as Casey.

"Does anybody read Chinese?" Ralph asked, looking at the directions.

"Flip it over, Ralph," Derek sighed tiredly.

"Heh, right," Ralph laughed, flipping it over.

"Hey, Em, how many boys does it take to hook up a DVD player to the TV?" Casey turned to Emily, talking loudly.

"Hmmm, four?" Emily laughed at the four boys who stopped what they were doing to glare.

"Exactly! Two to fight over how to hook it up, one to read the directions and another to translate the directions!" Casey cheered.

"Not funny," Derek told her as the other boys growled agreement.

"Let's just go make popcorn," Emily sighed loudly before dissolving into giggles, "our sense of humor is wasted here." The two girls moved to the kitchen as the boys began arguing louder.

"Is it weird?" Casey blurted as she ready the popcorn bag for microwave.

"Really weird," Emily said after a grimace, "Being in the same room with them makes me really nervous. I feel like Sheldon is just going to guess it because I'm in the same room with Ralph." Emily explained over the loud popping of popcorn and arguing.

"No offense, but I'm so happy I'm not you," Casey said after a brief moment of just listening to all the noises.

"No offense taken, I don't even want to be me right now." Emily grumbled before brightening, "But I thought maybe if I had sex with Sheldon, things would even out? I could sort of forget Ralph ever happened?"

"Well… That's one way, I guess, but I really don't think that's going to help." Casey told her best friend a bit sorrowful.

"You're probably right, but… I've got to try something, and I've run out of ideas. I can't tell him before you suggest that. He'd leave me for sure." Emily said softly while Casey switched out the popcorn bag and adding a new one.

"I would say to talk to him, but I think you're right." Casey smiled slightly. "This is _your_ decision, not mine. And if it works yay, but if not, I'm here for you." Casey hugged.

"Thank you so much, for everything," Emily hugged back, crying a little.

"Yes! Who is the man!" Derek whooped from the living room.

"You better go pop his ego before he hurts someone. I'm just going to finish the popcorn," Emily said, wiping her eyes. Casey nodded in sympathy before exiting the kitchen.

"_Der_-ek!" Casey yelled as she saw him sift through movies. "You sure everything is connected right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Derek brushed her off before continuing. "_Switchblade Romance_?" Derek asked, looking at his best friends a little strangely.

"We're going to be watching scary movies?" Casey asked, her voice turning into worried territory. "You know I don't like horror movies, Derek." She finished disapprovingly.

"Princess, I didn't pick them out," Derek said irritated, "Those two did. I mean, really, would I have rented something as lame sounding as _Switchblade Romance_?"

"Please?" Ralph begged Casey on his knees, his hands clasped in the classic begging position.

"Oh fine," Casey crossed her arms, "But you and Sam have to go get the spare blankets from the closet."

Casey turned to look at Sheldon when she noticed they were watching her, "What?"

"You're using them!" Sheldon said, shocked.

"They deserve it," she sniffed before glaring pointedly at Derek.

"I'm keeping my mouth shut of this one, I don't really want to die young." Derek smirked.

* * *

Derek turned on the lights as the ending credits began. He noticed with amusement that Emily jumped away from Sheldon to go to the bathroom, and Casey was checking to see if the doors were locked without making it seem like a big deal. The girl could not do discreet to save her life.

"We're going to go smoke," Sam nodded to Derek before heading off with Ralph.

"Do you want to pick the next movie?" Derek asked Sheldon, gesturing to the movie pile. Sheldon moved to the pile, checking out each DVD. "_The Gift_? _Blair Witch Project_? _Cabin Fever_? _Penny Dreadful_? _Lake Dead_? What on this green earth?"

"I just don't bother asking anymore," Derek shook his head.

"I suppose we'll be watching _Lake Dead_," Sheldon decided. "Seems like it'll gross everyone out."

"Another movie?" Casey asked, looking rather green.

"Yes, another movie. You can always sit them out if they're too scary for you," Derek taunted before Casey threw a pillow at his head and missed.

"I'm getting something to drink, do you want anything Sheldon?" Casey asked, pointedly ignoring the laughing Derek.

"I've got all I need to drink," Sheldon gestured to his energy drink, and Casey nodded.

"Come on, Case! I need something to drink!" Derek laughed, following her into the kitchen.

* * *

Derek yawned as the third movie of the night, _Big Bad Wolf_, ended. The girls had gone upstairs to sleep before the third movie had even started which Derek was relieved about. A little uninterrupted guy time had been needed to make the strange tension disappear, and Sheldon had finally chilled out. He was hanging on to Ralph and Sam as they poured alcoholic drink after another down the poor boy's throat to 'make up' for missing out last night.

Chuckling, Derek explained the rules to Boxing.

* * *

Casey eyed the looming dark uncomfortably. Her heart still felt like it was racing from the movies they had watch earlier. Shifting closer to her best friend, Casey tried telling herself that nothing wanted to eat her or kill her or even rape her.

She tried concentrating on her breathing and on the day's events. She had never expected Emily to have had sex with Ralph, but Casey figured people did bizarre things when they were drunk, after all, hadn't Derek been kind to her? He had taught her simple cheats so the guys wouldn't totally trounce her last night and even held her hair back when the porch swing made her feel nauseous. And then he did the same thing this morning! She felt conflicted.

Derek was obviously not the asshole she had grown used to thinking of him as. If he had been, he never would have let her drag him into the many stores they visited. He could have easily gone with Sam or Ralph which reminded her that Derek didn't even have to come along. He had agreed and kept agreeing with her ideas and plans with minimal arguing. That she could maybe chalk up to the fact he was tired of Sally calling and work, but the rest didn't match up. He had let her cuddle next to him the other night when she had been cold, she recalled.

Casey sighed, turning over again.

Her heart felt so conflicted with her mind.

* * *

Now, you may be asking, why did I put so much drama in Emily's life? I like drama, but I hate when the main couple cheat on each other so...viola. :) Sorry this is late, real life sucks. Thank you for all the reviews. Next chapter should be more interesting, promise-ish. XD


	5. All Because of You

Chapter Four: All Because of You by U2

_Some people get squashed crossing the tracks_  
_Some people got high rises on their backs_  
_I'm not broke but you can see the cracks_  
_You can make me perfect again_

_All because of you_  
_All because of you_  
_All because of you_  
_I am...I am_

* * *

That morning, cereal was sufficient enough for breakfast. Casey could easily tell that the boys were hung over, even Derek who knew all the tricks in the book. She wondered what they did exactly that put them in such a rough state. They were being so quiet that Emily and Casey were afraid to even attempt a conversation. Everything seemed to be making the boys wince.

Trying to finish as quickly as possible, Casey gulped her cereal and milk like she would have expected Derek to. She just wanted out of the silent atmosphere before she started babbling. Babbling in her experience was bad. She would and could talk about everything on her mind even if she had previously been determined to keep it a secret.

"I'm going to follow some trails, anyone want to come?" Casey asked, trying to keep her voice quiet.

"No," Ralph, Sheldon and Sam groaned while a wincing Derek just looked at her as if she was stupid.

"I will," Emily offered, jumping off the stool.

The two girls put their bowls in the sink before grabbing jackets and heading out the door.

* * *

"This looks bad," Casey commented looking up at the sky.

"It looks like rain," Emily agreed, pulling her hood's strings tighter together.

The gray sky peeked at them through the tree tops, promising them heavy rain. The trails were all worn and easy to follow, making Casey happy that they wouldn't get lost an hour ago. An hour later, however, Casey was wondering how she managed to get lost on such a simple trail.

"Smells great though," Casey said, silently wondering if they should go left or right.

"Let's just go right," Emily told her.

"Do you think the boys will come looking for us?" Emily asked after a few moments of silence.

"It depends," Casey said, "if they want something, you can count on it, if they don't, we're going to be out here for awhile."

Emily smiled tiredly, "Just great."

The two girls continued to wander around, Emily sometimes taking pictures of Casey and the woods.

* * *

"It's really starting to pour," Sheldon said nervously. "Why aren't the girls back yet?"

"Starting to get dark too," Sam said, frowning.

Derek sighed and told himself under no circumstances would he pace. No way, it wasn't going to happen. Damn it. "I'm going to go look for them," Derek told his friends, putting on a sweater and jacket. "You guys should get a fire going again; something tells me they're going to be cold." With that Derek was out the door and into the rain.

"He agreed to do that pretty easily," Sheldon said, looking at the other two boys in confusion.

"George would kill him if he lost Casey," Sam said while Ralph agreed with a knowing smile. "Besides, I think Derek might actually care what happens to Casey."

"You think he likes her?" Sheldon asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah," Ralph commented as if what Sheldon said was dumb. "He's only just been admitting it the whole trip."

Confused, Sheldon turned to Sam for an explanation. "Derek doesn't believe in talking so much as acting."

"Oh," Sheldon mouthed before changing the subject, "we should turn off the TV and DVD player unless you want to see them fry. We should also cover the hot tub and see if we can find the useless first aid kit – there maybe be batteries in it, maybe some candles too. This storm is giving off vibes."

"Vibes?"

"It's been brewing for awhile, I think it's going to be an all nighter and if that's the case, the power just might go out. But I can't be sure since we don't live in the area year long." Sheldon explained.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?" Ralph asked suspiciously.

* * *

"God, it's so cold," Emily chattered.

Derek pushed Emily and Casey through the door before slamming the front door shut with a low growl. He had wasted a good part of his afternoon searching for the two, and the sky had darkened enough to give the woods an eerie blue glow.

"Emily, baby," Sheldon called immediately hugging the shivering girl.

"Hey," she attempted to smile, returning the hug, "I think my face is frozen."

"You guys need to change," Sheldon said, his eyes sweeping over the drenched party.

"Good idea, I just want out of these wet clothes," Casey shivered.

"You two go to the bathroom and we'll give you guys some dry, warm clothes, okay?" Sheldon told Emily and Casey, giving Emily a kiss.

"I can get my own clothes," Casey frowned before Emily grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her into the bathroom.

The four males watched an arguing Emily and Casey head into the bathroom and lock the door, presumable to undress.

"So, where did you find them?" Sam asked Derek.

"Almost an hour away from here," Derek grumbled peeling off his jacket and sweater. "They somehow managed to find a stream that was flooding. Of course they were just standing next to it too."

Ralph laughed, "Really? Wow, I think they beat me for stupid."

"Yeah," Derek grimaced taking off his wet jeans and putting on sweats, "Definitely not their brightest moments."

"Aren't you supposed to be bringing the girls clothes?" Sam asked Sheldon curiously after laughing at Derek's expression.

"Oh!" Sheldon moved to go get there bags before he was stopped by Derek.

"Trust me; those two did not think to bring sweats like a normal person would have. You're going to have to give me some of your own." Derek told Sheldon matter of fact before glaring at a sheepish Sheldon. "You didn't bring any either, did you?"

"No?"

"Do you guys have anything?" Derek sighed tiredly to his friends.

"I have some sweats Emily could borrow? They're a little too um, old for Casey's taste." Sam told Derek, already digging through his bag.

"I have an extra long sleeve shirt Emily could borrow? And some sweats for Casey." Ralph told Derek rummaging through his bags as well.

"I might have a sweater for Emily?" Sheldon sort of stated.

"And I have a shirt and sweater for Spacey," Derek muttered to himself.

Quickly gathering the articles of clothing into two piles, Sheldon passed them through the door saying which pile was meant for which girl. With a quiet comment from Casey, a blushing Sheldon rushed to get Emily's and Casey's bags. To the other boys questioning looks, Sheldon only shook his head frantically. A few minutes after the quick bag retrieval, the two girls stepped out of the bathroom in very baggy clothing.

Derek could tell immediately what Sam had meant when he called his sweat pants 'old'. They were ripped and stained but they fit the blushing girl's waist well enough. Emily, he could only guess, was blushing from having to wear something of Ralph's. She was also crossing her arms over her chest in a pose Derek knew too well from living with Casey. And sure enough, Casey was struggling not to cross her arms over chest with a dark blush, but he had to admit, Casey looked good in his and Ralph's clothes.

"You know, if you hadn't crossed your arms like Casey, no one would have noticed you weren't wearing a bra." Derek smirked to Emily's embarrassment.

"Der-_ek_!"

"How did you?" Emily asked too shock to even make her sentences make sense.

"Derek used to tease me non-stop about it whenever he'd barge into my room at night." Casey admitted to Emily. "Maybe I should have warned you?"

Derek grinned at a horrified Sheldon, "Don't take offense buddy, I just didn't want anyone checking out your girl."

"But I trust everyone here wouldn't ever do that," Sheldon smiled, "except maybe you. I now have my eyes on you, Venturi." Sheldon continued, wrapping an arm around Emily's shoulders.

"Hear that Ralph?" Derek heard Sam whisper to Ralph.

* * *

"I'm bored," Sam said.

"We could play your favorite game: Truth or dare!" Ralph said dramatically.

"We played that the other night!" Casey protested for Sam.

"Yeah, except daring someone to pat their head and rub their stomach at the same time is not really that creative." Derek drawled, "We can do much better."

"I like the way you think Derek," Emily smiled in approval.

"Besides, Sheldon didn't get to play with us that time!" Ralph agreed.

"Ugh, fine." Casey pouted as a sullen Sam also agreed.

"Another circle?" Sheldon asked, gesturing to the floor.

"No, my ass hurts from all the times we've sat on the floor: the kitchen table this time." Derek shook his head.

* * *

"No more liquor," Casey said pointedly as they sat down.

This time, the seating arrangement was more 'normal' to their cliques. Casey sat next to Emily who sat next to Sheldon who sat next Sam who sat next to Derek who sat next to Ralph who completed the circle by seating by Casey.

"Deal," Derek smirked, "its better if everyone is stone cold sober to better remember the night my dear." Derek continued with a devious expression. "Since this is Sam's favorite game, we should let him pick first."

"You suck D, for that you're first, truth or dare?" Sam scowled.

"Dare," Derek said, smirk still firmly in place.

Sam deliberated for a moment before making a funny face, "Hug everyone once."

With a ludicrous look, Casey looked at Sam, "That's it?"

"Sam really sucks at dares," Ralph told Casey in a fake whisper.

Laughing, Derek got up and hugged everyone, including Casey who he squashed to his chest.

"Right, my turn…"

* * *

Roughly an hour later, the highlights of their game had been seeing Casey turning bright red as she blew a raspberry on the back of Derek's neck, the truth of what Ralph usually slept in (Batman boxers), Sheldon licking a cringing Sam's earlobe, Derek's real turn on ("I have this thing when girls mess with my neck," he had winked), Emily kissed the noses of everyone in the room (she had almost gone running from the room when she reached Ralph) and Sam's embarrassing story of why he hated playing truth or dare (bad experience with a crush when he was in ninth grade).

"That was fun?" Sheldon half asked with a confused frown on his face.

"You saying or asking?" Derek joked.

"I'm kind of disturbed but most of our fun ends up with me disturbed, so I'm not positive?" Sheldon answered, still frowning.

"I understand completely," Casey told Sheldon, nodding her head comically.

"That's why I hate this game, it freaks you out." Sam shuddered.

"Let's do something else, like _Life_. We can play _Life_, right?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Do we even have _Life_?" Ralph asked her.

"Um, I think so." She mumbled before continuing. "In the closet, I think, on top."

Ralph went to the closet and pulled down a stack of board games, "I think we have enough to play for a long time."

"It reminds me of home," Derek said, referring to Lizzie and Edwin's game closet.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's play." Sam grumbled grabbing the preferred game.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Emily said to the surprise of everyone else.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving." Casey agreed.

"I want pizza," Derek said.

"Der-_ek_!"

"I didn't even do anything this time!"

"We could always drive to town," Sam said obviously.

"Maybe no one else wanted pizza or whatever!"

"I like that plan." Ralph said nodding.

"Me too," Sheldon said, "I'll go?"

"I'll come with you buddy," Sam said glancing at the fighting Casey and Derek with an eye roll.

"Me too," Ralph and Emily agreed, hurriedly getting up.

The four teens sneaked out the back door without the other two ever noticing.

* * *

Lying on the floor, near the crackling fire, Derek looked towards Casey. She was sprawled in a disorganized fashion on the couch which reminded Derek of something that had been bothering him.

"What's with this new wild Casey?" Derek asked her, curious.

"I don't know what you mean." Casey said slowly.

Derek looked at her. She was on her side looking towards him and the fire, but he doubted she was really seeing anything. The faraway look on her face spoke volumes, and Derek remembered with a clenching feeling in his stomach that she had been wearing the same expression on her face for the last few weeks they had been home. Derek strained to remember when he first saw the look, but all he could remember is his own heartache at breaking up with Sally.

"What are you thinking about?" Casey asked him, breaking her imposed silence.

"Just stuff," Derek said softly, staring back at the fire.

"If I answer your question, will you answer mine?" She asked, frustrated.

"Maybe," Derek answered evasively.

Casey brooded over this for a few minutes, "I decided to just let go this week. I can freak out about everything else after this trip, but right now I don't have the strength to care." She whispered so quietly that Derek strained to hear, "I don't want to care anymore."

He looked at her a little wonderingly. The concept that Casey didn't care was just not computing in his mind. Casey cared about everything and anything so much. It's what was slowly becoming the death of him. Her strong passion for things was something he had never experienced much before her.

"You don't care? What is this bull? You always care, you're Casey!" Derek finally said when he couldn't think of any other way to say what he meant.

"Exactly! I always care! I'm tired of always caring! All I get is hurt!" Casey cried with a tiny gasp.

Getting up to go comfort the crying girl, Derek was by her side in an instant. He hugged her tightly while her tears continued to shake her. He wasn't really sure what to say or do. He felt angry by her admission but he also felt glad and afraid. He was glad she decided to tell him inside of hiding it, but he was afraid of the tears.

"You care about me," Derek told her softly. "I know you do because, I think, otherwise you wouldn't be yelling at me all the time. I don't think you'd be trying to save me so god damn much. I know you care about me. And do I hurt you?" He paused before amending, "Do I ever purposely, really hurt you?"

"No," she answered shakily.

"See? You can still care, maybe you could stand to care less but just about things less important than me." Derek smirked down at her with worry in his eyes.

"Der-_ek_." She protested, pushing away from him to look at his face.

"Yeah, I know, shut up." Derek teased.

* * *

"We have brought pizza!" Ralph proclaimed, bursting through the door with the other three.

"And soda," Sam smiled.

"And mud," Sheldon said under his breath.

"Where's Casey?" Emily asked, concerned.

"In the bathroom," Derek yawned, getting off the couch to help the others with the pizza. "This smells amazing."

"Stop drooling," Emily ordered with a smile.

Derek grinned cheekily, grabbing a box. The four looked like they had fought their way through hell and back again. Well, if hell was a swamp. Mud was splattered all over them with their clothes thoroughly soaked. Sheldon made a move to walk forward before Derek shook his head.

"You get mud everywhere, I will kill you. You make it smell like the swim team's locker room, there will be consequences." Derek said menacing. No way was Derek going to be sleeping in this room when it smelt like mold.

"This is proof you've been living with Casey too long," Sam snickered before taking off his wet clothing.

* * *

"The power's out, there is a badass storm outside and I'm bored out of my mind. What are we going to be doing about this?" Derek demanded from the loveseat.

"God Derek, do you really need someone to entertain you?" Casey asked, giving him a dirty look.

"Sorry Case, I can't see you trying to burn a hole through my soul so you can stop now." Derek grinned as the flickering light from the candles and fireplace brightened and left her.

"What can we do before those two get into it?" Sheldon whispered to his girlfriend.

"We could go upstairs?" Emily suggested softly.

"Sounds good to me," Sheldon said after looking at her hard.

The two quickly snuck upstairs while everyone was distracted by Casey attempting to hit Derek who kept deflecting her.

"Der-_ek_!" Casey laughed shrieked.

Sam nudged Ralph when he noticed the other two had disappeared, "Where do you think they went?"

"Who cares?" Ralph asked gloomily.

"Dude, you okay?" Sam frowned. "You've been acting strange recently. I mean I know you like to smoke once in a while but you've been doing it with me every single time so far…" he finished, trailing off with a thoughtful frown.

"Oof!" Derek gasped.

"It's nothing," Ralph disagreed. "This trip has just been a little weird."

"That it has been my man which is why it doesn't surprise me in the least that you have a thing for Emily," Sam said, smirking.

"I got you now," Casey smirked.

"I don't have a thing for her," Ralph growled slightly. "I just think she's funny and smart and –"

"Pretty." Sam finished.

"That's what you think," Derek grunted.

"Beautiful," Ralph corrected. "Even when she was pretty plastered she was beautiful. She's perfect, you know? If she wasn't with Sheldon, I'd say she's The One. She gets me."

"Der-_ek_!" Casey laughed.

"What are you going to do about it? I mean, there isn't much you can do." Sam told his friend realistically.

"I wish things were easier," Ralph groaned before pointing at Casey and Derek. "You think they're having these problems? Of course not."

Sam looked over to the couple he had been studiously ignoring to see Derek and Casey wrestling with intermingled tickling. They looked happy if their laughter was anything to go by, and he couldn't help but agree with Ralph. They did look really happy.

"I just know I could have something like that with Emily if she gave me a chance," Ralph confided into Sam.

"I think everyone wants a piece of what they have," Sam shared with Ralph.

* * *

The thunder boomed, making Casey feel as if the house was shaking. The lightning flashed, making the dark shapes twist into something other than what they were. She couldn't help but remember the movies from the other night. Her breathing felt heavier and when the lightning flashed, she couldn't help bit let out a whimper.

She tried thinking about something else, she honestly did. She tried to focus on Sam's snoring, but all that did was send shivers down her back as the rest of the cabin's noise seemed to magnify. Every creak sent a jolt down her spine. Then she tried to focus on the sleeping Ralph, but she kept convincing herself that he wasn't breathing because he was lying so still. And Derek kept moving around so much. It didn't reassure her that he was sleeping so restlessly. Derek slept like a rock most days, so what if he could sense their impending doom?

"Casey, stop thinking." Derek grunted quietly as she let a terrified squeak.

"You're awake?" Casey asked quietly, over Sam and Ralph.

"You keep jumping every time you hear the thunder," he explained.

"Oh, sorry," Casey whispered.

"Whatever," Derek muttered rolling right off the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked startled by the fact he had wandered to her side.

"Fixing the problem, now shut up." Derek responded, and by this light Casey thought she saw him glaring at her. "You jumping at ever damned noise is not helping me sleep. So come on, to the loveseat."

Casey slowly got out of the bed, bringing her blanket with her. She grabbed the back of his night shirt and let him lead her to the mini couch. He laid down first before grabbing her and settling her on his chest.

"Comfy?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Great, now sleep."

Another wave of thunder shook her bones as another shock of lightning lit the room, and she felt the as safe as possible when Derek tightened his arms tightly around her. Instead of listening for the sounds out of a horror movie, Casey listened to Derek's heart as it slowed, drawing her to sleep.

* * *

A little bit of fluff? :)


	6. Anna Molly

Chapter Five: Anna Molly By Incubus

_Wait there is a light there is a fire_

_Illuminated attic fate_

_Or something better i could care less_

_Just stay with me a while_

* * *

Feeling long hair tickle his face, Ralph woke up to the grinning face of Casey. He tried to figure out how she was bending over him, but his mind was drawing blanks. He did notice, however, she smelled like Derek, which was strange because Casey and Derek hadn't slept together or near each other since the first night.

"Good morning sleepy head," Casey announced cheerfully. He felt like cringing. "Derek said to wake you, and Sam is in the bathroom getting ready. They said you'd probably want to go with them? They said they're going hiking or something. I kind of wasn't listening."

Blinking up at her slowly, Ralph made the intelligent reply he could, "Huh?"

"Oh never mind, just get up and get dressed." Casey said, slapping him on the chest. "I have to wake up Sheldon." And she rushed upstairs before Ralph could do much else but rub his chest.

"She likes to hit a lot, huh?" Derek smirked, toothbrush in hand.

* * *

The game was brutal. Casey had originally thought that the friendly game of football that Derek proposed would stay friendly, but she was quickly proven wrong. She couldn't even blame Derek this time. Him and Sam were looking at Ralph and Sheldon in shock, trying not to get caught in the cross fire.

"You don't think he knows, do you?" Emily whispered fearfully.

"Um, no, Ralph started it, I think." Casey distractedly muttered before wincing as Sam was pushed into a tree.

"They're playing really rough," Emily said horrified. "I've never seen either of them act this way before!"

"No kidding," Casey said dryly when Ralph tackled Sheldon down.

"You think we should get them to stop?" Emily asked, concerned.

"I think we— Der-_ek_!" Casey quickly got up from the fallen tree her and Emily had been sitting on.

Hurrying to his side, Casey glared her fiercest at the two boys who were looked away just as quickly. Hearing her friend rip into the two boys, Casey helped Sam sit Derek up.

"Ow," Derek said, wincing.

"Ow?" Casey laughed, "That's all you have to say?"

"Ow, and I'm muddy." Derek grinned to show that he was okay.

"You idiot!" Casey cried, hugging his neck tightly.

Derek bore her hug for a few moments before shrugging her off, "I need a shower. Now. I have mud sliding down my neck." He made a grossed out face.

* * *

"You sure you gonna be okay here with those hot heads?" Derek asked Sam quietly.

"Yeah, I've got this handled. Just bring back laundry detergent. And those dryer sheets. I think all my clothes smell like wet dog," Sam said shuddering.

"Dude, I told you that your guys' wet clothes were going to come back and haunt you," Derek exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but don't you think I've been tortured enough?" Sam groaned motioning to the two simmering boys with Emily in between.

"So?" Derek smirked before motioning to Casey to move out the door.

"Alright guys, have fun! Don't hurt each other." Casey said nervously before running out the door.

"The girl has a way with words," Sheldon said snorting.

"You, you shut up. You're in trouble." Emily snapped.

* * *

"Why did we park so far away from the grocery store again?" Casey whined as she and Derek walked.

"Because we needed directions? And the guy did say it was only right there?" Derek explained, finding amusement in her torment.

"Yeah, whatever," she pouted.

Casey frowned as they walked to the local super market. They had passed a tattoo parlor that once again reminded her that Derek had one. She wondered where it was. Was it on his back? His shoulder? Or maybe even on his chest? Did George or Abby know about it? What was it? The questions kept circling and circling her mind until she nearly tripped over Derek.

"Sorry!" Casey said, embarrassed.

"It's okay; I'm used to your klutziness." Derek told her teasingly. "What are you thinking? You were obviously distracted. I mean I called you an underachiever and got no response."

"Um, well," she hesitated before just blurting it out. "What is your tattoo of? And where is it?"

Derek stared at her moment before laughing, "That's what you're thinking so hard about?"

Casey flushed, "Well, you can't just expect me to forget about it now that I know?"

"How about this, if you guess where it is, I'll show you." Derek promised.

"Deal!" Casey blurted excitedly. "Is it on your back?"

"Nope," Derek laughed.

"How about on your shoulders?"

"Nope."

"On your chest?"

"Not uh," Derek shook his head laughing.

"This is hard," she pouted again.

* * *

"Do you really think it's wise to break out alcohol with those two morons on a testosterone high?" Emily questioned, her eyes following Sam as he poured four glasses to near brim.

"I'm out of plans," Sam told her. "I say we pop in a movie and play a game."

"And what game is that?" Emily snorted. "Who can get drunk the fastest?"

"Lucky guess," Sam smirked, "but no. We'll play horror movie clichés. For every cliché we find, we have to take a drink."

"And that's supposed to help how?" Emily glared, taking two glasses.

"It's going to distract them," Sam smirked at her. Emily was silent as she considered this. The hostility between the two boys had not simmered any if anything it had grown and started to boil.

"Fine," Emily said disgusted. "But I'm really starting to hate the smell of this crap."

* * *

"On your ribs?"

"No," Derek chuckled, pausing outside the tattoo parlor with their bags.

"What are you doing?" Casey barked as he opened the door.

"Looking. You brought you ID, right?" Derek smirked before walking in.

"What? Why?" Casey asked, looking around the parlor in fear.

"No one is going to bite," Derek teased her before laying his eyes on someone who worked there.

"How can I help you two?" A big man rumbled.

"Help? We don't need help –"

"I want something small done." Derek told the man, ignoring Casey completely.

"I'm going to need to see ID before we even get into details," the man rumbled again.

Derek smiled and Casey cringed.

* * *

"Sam? I don't think they're playing anymore," Emily said nodding to Ralph and Sheldon who seemed to be in the middle of seeing who could drink the quickest.

"They are really starting to piss me off," Sam said darkly.

Emily nodded her agreement as she watched the two boys guzzle the amber liquid in their cups. She felt incredibly tense about the whole thing, like something was going to finally happen after her waiting for days.

"How long does it take to find laundry detergent and drive back anyways?" Sam demanded as he looked at his cell phone.

"This is Casey and Derek, they're probably arguing over which type to get." Emily sighed.

* * *

"I want one if you're getting one," Casey blurted before she could stop herself.

She saw the man (Steve) look at her strangely as Derek actually looked up from the book of designs to stare at her. Casey fumbled for her ID and showed curious Steve before she could chicken out.

"Do you have an idea of what kind of pattern?" Steve asked her.

"Not really, but I still want one." Casey frowned feeling even more unsure of herself.

Steve looked about ready to say something before Derek intervened, "Case, how about I get one first and you watch. If you still want one, I'll help you pick out one you won't hate for the rest of your life, deal?" Casey slowly nodded her acceptance. "Great, now tell me which one you like better."

* * *

"I'm going to go upstairs," Emily said in disgust.

Sheldon had passed out on the floor while Ralph was in the bathroom sobering up. Sam seemed content to just watching movies, how he did it, she didn't know but she would love to learn. She threw her bedroom door open and slammed it shut, hoping it'd wake Sheldon up and cause him pain.

"Lightweight," Sam snorted at Sheldon before turning up the volume for _Wrong Turn_ as Ralph came out of the bathroom. "Dumbass."

Ralph at least had the decency to flush red.

"You should talk to Emily before she decides to just wash her hands of you," Sam told him, seemingly unconcerned.

"Thanks man," Ralph nodded.

* * *

Holding Derek's hands loosely in her own, Casey watched as Steve drew the outlines of the tattoo Derek would be getting. The man's artistic hands were sure and precise and Casey was positive when the design came out, it'd be beautiful.

"How's it looking Case?" Derek asked, seeing her eyes glued to the design.

"It looks beautiful; I can't believe it's only the outline!" Casey breathed to the delight of Steve and Derek.

"Well, he's going to have to come in to touch it up. Sometimes the color just doesn't take and needs to be redone." Steve told Casey before speaking to Derek. "If you have a high threshold for pain, we can finish it tomorrow." Derek nodded.

"Right, so let's get this started, eh?" Steve grinned getting his equipment ready.

Casey tightened her grip on Derek when she heard the loud buzzing. She was surprised to see that he wasn't afraid but rather just expectant, and she wondered how he could be so calm when she remembered she never did guess where he got his first one.

Now that she could see his bare arms, back and chest for herself, she knew he hadn't been lying about it not being those places _except_ for one spot on his arm, his wrist. She had wondered why he always wore an armband…

"Is it on your wrist?" Casey asked proudly. Derek looked at her funny as if he had no clue what she was talking about before a light went off in his head.

"Got it, Case," Derek smirked. "I'll show it to you after we're done here, okay?"

"Nice to know you're keeping to your promises, Mr. Venturi." Casey smiled, squeezing Derek's hands in her tightly as a pained expression overcame his face.

* * *

"Hey, Em," Ralph whispered in the silent room.

The sun was starting to set, casting a hazy light in the bedroom. From where he was standing at the top of the stairs, he could easily see Emily was curled under the blankets. He felt a twinge in his heart when he guiltily placed himself as the source of her misery.

"I know no matter what I say, it doesn't make up for what happened," Ralph told her, edging into the room.

"What do you want Ralph?" Emily asked, her voice strained from too many tears.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you." Ralph said, moving closer to the bed.

"You miss me? So you're being a jackass to my boyfriend, because you miss me?" Emily asked in disbelief, pulling the blanket from over her head so she could look at Ralph clearly.

Ralph was silent. He could tell easily she didn't want him to speak, not really. She wanted to yell and blame someone for her problems. And he honestly wouldn't stop her.

"As far as I'm concerned, I ruined my life when I had sex with you!" Emily cried, rage and helplessness clear in her voice. "Everything that was perfect has turned into absolute shit!"

"I'm sorry," Ralph told her gently. "I'm sorry you felt the backlash, but Em, I can't be sorry that it happened. I could never be sorry."

Her tears dropped noisily and he pulled her to hug her.

"I'm sorry for everything except that it happened," he whispered.

* * *

"Keep it clean, put this on it and you should be good." Steve said, pulling a small bag together. "Now, Casey, do you still feel up to getting a tattoo after seeing how pain your boyfriend was in?" Neither Casey nor Derek bothered to correct the man.

"Yes," Casey said, worrying her lip between teeth.

"Come on the Case," Derek smiled a little strained. "Let's pick you out a good one; I have something in mind too."

He lead her back to the desk along with the big full of prints.

"I was thinking for you, a phoenix. After all, isn't this whole trip about rebirth?" Derek suggest quietly as Steve cleaned his tools.

"And hope," Casey agreed softly, looking at the numerous designs. "I like this one, it's pretty and simple."

"And it should only take a day," Derek grinned.

"The lady make her choice?" Steve smiled.

"Yup!" Casey shouted enthusiastically.

"Except she'll get hers when we finish mine," Derek smirked before Case could say anything else. "So she can sleep on it."

"Good idea," Steve chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded before launching into a conversation with the man while an outraged Casey looked on.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Sam scowled slightly as random girl number four screamed as bad guy number two killed her.

"Getting the stuff," Derek gestured. "And we brought dinner, Mom."

"Bite me," Sam said, flipping Derek off.

"Where's Em and Ralph?" Casey frowned as she noticed the lack of people. "And why is Sheldon on the floor?"

"Well, Sheldon thought he could out drink Ralph." Sam explained as Derek started laughing.

"Seriously? Man, stuff like this totally makes my day," Derek snickered.

"I don't get it," Casey admitted, wanting to know what was so funny.

"Ralph can out drink everyone except for the Fridge at school." Derek said with a tiny smirk. "I've won a few hundred betting on Ralphie."

"Oh," Casey mouthed.

"So, someone mentioned food?" Sam asked, changing the subject with a hopeful look on his face.

* * *

Sitting on the bench swing, Casey looked around. The trees were tall and skinny, reminding her of half the basketball team. The dark enveloped everything else. She couldn't see the lights of other cabins or anything else besides the moonlit trees. Light spilled over her as the front door opened and closed, so for a brief moment she could see the sweats and sweater she borrowed.

"Mind if I join you?" Derek asked before sitting down with her permission.

"Sure?" Casey asked quirking a smile.

"So, you have a question for me?" Derek asked her, his face semi serious.

"Can I see the tattoo now?" Casey begged, bringing out her puppy eyes.

His face still uncharacteristically serious, Derek pulled off his armband and held his wrist out to her. Excited, Casey pulled his wrist closer to her face so she could see the design and smiled. It was a blue moon with a gold crab and three stars and a purple mist, but to her eyes, there was something off with the cute design. She traced a thumb faintly over his wrist and nearly dropped his wrist in her surprise.

There was a jagged, thick line that went through the cartoonish picture.

"My dad let me get the tattoo to 'put the past behind us'," Derek quoted softly.

Casey swallowed hard, "How old were you?"

"Twelve or thirteen, I don't remember which anymore." Derek sighed.

"But, why?" Casey asked, her eyes still glued to the marred flesh.

"As far as I was concerned my life was ending during the divorce. I just wanted out." Derek said, frowning slightly. "You can't tell me you never felt that way with your parents' divorce."

"I did," Casey admitted, starting to trace the scar up and down. "Except I nearly put myself in the hospital for a completely different reason. That's when I started getting stress related panic attacks."

"See? Divorce messes people up," Derek tried to smile.

"Yeah," Casey said softly before looking Derek in the eyes and kissing his scar.

Derek felt his heart tighten at the warm touch of her lips and suddenly wanted more. Slowly, as not to spook Casey, he drew nearer until they were almost nose to nose. He sought her blue eyes with a question when Casey gently pushed her lips against his.

The kiss was soft and testing rather than harsh and greedy like Derek expected, but he decided that he would have preferred this kiss over any other. Putting his hand in her hair to draw her closer, he felt her clutch his sweater tightly in her fists before kissing even harder, so similar to the phoenix fire Derek couldn't help but smile against her lips.

* * *

Was it possible to make an error in judgment more than once? Did it count for anything when she didn't have an excuse to ignore it? This was so far from the life Emily wanted to lead, and when Ralph kissed her, she can't help but wonder if this life wouldn't be so bad. What did she honestly have to lose?

"Ralph," Emily pulled away with serious eyes.

"Yeah," Ralph breathed, his head forehead resting against hers.

"I need to know what this is," Emily whispered.

He was silent for so long, Emily almost believed he didn't care in the same way she did.

"This is uncomplicated. This is the easiest thing in the world." Ralph finally said, kissing her again.

Uncomplicated, she thought before pulling back one more time, "I'm still with Sheldon."

"I know, but I can wait for you." Ralph shrugged, his eyes brightening considerably.

Emily slowly nodded in shock as he kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs.

* * *

Sam shifted uncomfortably on the bed. This time, he was next to the edge and he felt like he was going to fall off at any second. He wondered how Derek had done it. Giving up on sleep, Sam got off the bed gently as not to disturb the other occupants.

Shuffling to the kitchen, Sam grabbed a glass of water and drank it all up greedily. This trip sure was something else that was for sure, he just couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not. The freedom of this cabin was the release of a lifetime. It felt so strange to do everything he wanted and not feel guilty for it. He wondered briefly if that was how the others felt.

Ralph was actually fighting for something he wanted rather than letting it pass him by. Emily was debating between right and wrong in ways he never thought any of them would have to. Derek was actually falling in love with a girl. Casey was letting out a new side of herself. And Sheldon, Sam realized, was being left behind. Even Sam was changing on this trip.

He had came to the conclusion what kind of person he was now, and what kind of person he intended to be to make his family proud. Sam knew he'd have to quit eventually. He actually planned on throwing it all out when he got home. He wanted to embrace this part of him he had just rediscovered. He wanted to make someone proud, accomplish things like the others had. He wanted to love himself.

Putting the glass in the sink, Sam felt lighter than he had in awhile. He was changing, they were all changing except for one person. Sheldon seemed stuck in staying who he was, no growth whatsoever. Sam was only glad it's not him being left behind. Looking at the sleeping Sheldon on the loveseat, Sam wondered if Sheldon even had a clue.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews! :) And please review again and let me know what you think! I'm playing with some strange ideas here and please just remember, it's fanficton and I've always wondered about the wrist warmers. He always wears one.


	7. Bang

Chapter Six: Bang by Eve 6

_Safe and sound_  
_Don't make a sound_  
_Look up at the sky shit's going down_  
_I heard a bang and stars collided_  
_Her skin drew me in just like a magnet_  
_Little girl my little world is yours_

* * *

Casey bounced on her best friend's bed, singing, "We kissed! We kissed! We kissed!"

Emily's eyes popped open before looking up to glare at the chipper Casey. She was smiling widely, her hair a mess, obviously having just woke up. Emily herself felt like throwing something at the girl. Morning people should not exist when other people were feeling depressed and tired.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Derek, right?" Emily asked, hiding under her blanket.

"Yes," Casey said smugly. She plopped on the bed with a happy sigh while Emily grunted.

"You are a pain in my ass," Emily groaned as the bed jostled again.

"That's kind of funny," Casey said cheerfully, "Derek said the same thing this morning."

"And Ralph. And Sam. And Sheldon." Casey continued frowning thoughtfully.

Emily popped her head out of the blankets to stare at her incredulously.

* * *

"Now, you two aren't going to get lost again, are you?" Derek asked the two girls from his sleeping spot.

"No," Emily told Derek sticking a tongue out.

"We're only walking around the lake this time so if we aren't back in a few hours, look for our bodies there." Casey laughed, shrugging on the sweater she had been borrowing all week.

"Right," Derek nodded closing his eyes again.

He felt Casey loom over him rather than saw her. She squeezed his shoulder briefly before exiting the cabin with Emily.

"I thought they would never leave," Sheldon moaned.

"They are morning harpies." Ralph agreed, rolling over on his bed.

Sam snored on.

* * *

The air was slowly becoming warmer as they walked around the placid lake. Casey smiled slightly as she looked out around her. The lake was still, not even people daring to swim out yet. It reminded her a little of how she felt. Peaceful and calm.

"So, you and Derek?" Emily asked, smiling slyly.

"Long time coming, huh?" Casey answered with a tiny smile.

"Very long time," Emily laughed. "I don't know why it took you two so long. You guys have something real, special even. I mean you guys always seem to sense when the other is in trouble and just… You guys have a bond." Emily continued looking sad.

"We do," Casey answered smiling in remembrance. She felt giddy and she barely resisted the urge to giggle happily.

"Ralph talked to me last night," Emily blurted. "He wants me. He said he'd wait until I broke up with Sheldon but..."

"You don't know if you want to break up with Sheldon?" Casey asked knowingly.

"Exactly," Emily sighed heavily.

A moment of silence before Casey said the one thing Emily never expected, "I thought coming out here was supposed to let us escape drama." Emily laughed until tears streamed down her face.

"We're girls, drama loves us." Emily giggled.

* * *

Deciding to put the laundry detergent and dryer sheets to good use, Sheldon loaded the washer with the wet clothes that had started to stink up the cabin. With the smell in mind, he also opened all the windows to let the air circulate.

"You're cleaning," Derek said flatly, opening his eyes.

"I'm not cleaning, I'm merely considering our collective comfort." Sheldon defended.

"Then can you close the windows? It's getting cold." Sam shivered.

"No," Sheldon answered apologetic. "The smell is driving me crazy. It has to go, now."

"Sleep killer," Ralph groaned, trying to pull a turtle act by pulling his head back under the blankets.

Sheldon shuffled to the kitchen to get started on the dishes and spills from previous nights. Was it his fault that he felt panicked? Everyone had become so chill since coming out here, he felt like the only one who still worried about time and everything that else that was occurring in London. And lately, he'd been feeling a distance from Emily.

He felt her pulling away. Sheldon wasn't positive when she started to pull. The weeks leading up to the trip had been perfect, even the trip up to the cabin had been perfect! Which is why in the resulting days he didn't understand why she started pulling.

He tried scrubbing the problem out of the circular table.

* * *

"Let's go swimming," Emily said abruptly. Casey looked at her strangely before looking at the lake again.

"I didn't put on my swimsuit?" Casey answered.

"Who needs one?" Emily asked, already pulling off her jacket and shirt.

"Emily," Casey hissed, clearly appalled.

"I have yet to do one wild and crazy thing," Emily explained pleadingly. "I need to do this. I need to remember this trip for something else besides cheating on Sheldon or getting drunk!" Casey stared at Emily with a new understanding in her eyes. "You want better memories." Casey whispered at last.

* * *

"That cloud is so a tiger," Casey argued.

"It is not! It's clearly a pig! You can see its curly tail." Emily argued back.

Cloud watching wasn't a sport Casey usually indulged in, but this time she made an exception. After all, what better way to dry their underwear than sunning themselves?

* * *

"Your hair is damp," Derek said frowning a little.

Casey blushed lightly when he reached to brush the damp strands clinging to her cheek. There wasn't much that could explain why her hair was wet and she wasn't sure how he'd react to her excuse.

"Emily's is too?" Casey rebutted, trying not to give into his caring words.

"This is true, so what did you two do that got your hair wet, but not your clothes?" Derek asked her, his brow furrowed as he thought out the problem. "Unless you took off your clothes before getting wet."

Bright strawberry red, Casey stared anywhere but into his brown eyes. She felt his mouth by her ear and before she could properly react, he said: "You need a shower."

"Der-_ek_!"

Derek winked at her and walked into the kitchen. "Come and get me when you're done and I need you to put the cream on for me. I can't reach."

"Whoa, that is pretty intense." Emily breathed, her curly hair long and touching her shirt.

Casey nodded mutely.

* * *

"They went swimming naked?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yup," Derek snickered.

Ralph, Sam and Derek had been sitting in the kitchen eating lunch when the two girls had returned. In his strange (but not protective way, and Derek would swear this up and down) way, Derek had gotten up to check on them.

"Why would they go swimming naked without inviting us?" Ralph asked, incredulous.

"Don't ask me," Derek said. "I'm still having trouble believing Casey took off her clothes in public."

"Maybe they weren't fully naked? And maybe just in their underwear?" Sam suggested thoughtfully.

"I can't believe you guys are talking about this!" Emily said, appalled after walking into the little kitchen.

"We're teenage boys. Something would be wrong with us if we didn't." Derek shrugged.

"He's right," Ralph nodded. "It's like expected of us."

"You guys are so weird," Emily said finally. "Casey is waiting in the bathroom for you, Derek."

Catcalls followed Derek out of the small kitchen.

"Where's Sheldon?" Emily asked frowning.

"Well, sweetest Emily, he went looking for you and dearest Casey." Ralph said with an easy grin that she couldn't help but smile back at.

"Then I'm glad we didn't run into him," Emily joked back.

"I know, right?" Ralph smiled. "I think Derek would try kicking his ass."

"Not before I got to him," Sam said, pounding his fist into his palm with a laugh.

* * *

"Skinny dipping?" Derek hissed, the cream on her hands cold and the tattoo tender.

"We weren't naked," Casey responded hotly. "We were merely in our underwear."

Derek paused her ministrations, a sudden thought occurring to him.

"Your clothes were dry though? If what you're saying is true, then you shirt at the very least would have been wet through." Derek reasoned.

"Um," Casey stuttered before Derek started to laugh. She continued rubbing in the cream in despite his amusement (which he even tried containing in respect to her new station as his girlfriend) although Casey could hear his hard breathing as he tried not to laugh.

"Say it," Casey resigned herself.

"Does this mean you're going to have a nice tan?" Derek snickered in gentle mirth.

"Was that so hard?" Casey asked him sarcastically.

"Frighteningly easy," Derek smirked at her pulling his shirt back down.

* * *

The rest of the day continued among a similar vein. It was strange, Casey decided as she stopped at the beginning of a new chapter in her book. The strangeness laid in how easily they all fell into peaceful patterns, Casey finally decided looking around her.

Derek was practicing his song again, the strums on the guitar disjointed and imperfect. His reddish hair glinting in its cute messy way as he thoughtfully plucked a different string. She smiled slightly at him.

Sheldon was snoring on the bigger couch, no doubt making up for the sleep he had lost previous nights. He looked messy and undignified. He was wearing a plain band t-shirt that Emily had surprised him with during their last town visit. It fit him better than a sweater vest did, Casey decided in approval.

If she listened past the guitar and snoring, Casey could hear the sounds of laughter from the back of the cabin, where the hot tub was located. They all sounded happy and she could hear Emily's happy squeals. Casey can see her mind now, Ralph holding her while Sam tickled the other girl merciless. They seemed to have cemented the friendship that had taken place earlier despite Ralph's hefty confession.

"Do I have something on my face?" Derek joked, his eyes sweeping over her with their brown warmth.

"Hmmm," Casey walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Now you do."

Screaming (and waking poor Sheldon), Casey was tackled down and put to through tickle torture.

* * *

"Sam's sandwiches," Ralph munched happily.

"You should so open a sandwich shop." Sheldon said seriously.

"I'm just not that kind of guy," Sam said, smiling politely.

"I dunno, Sammy boy, these are pretty good." Derek said around a mouthful.

"I'll leave opening businesses to you D," Sam teased.

Sheldon seemed closing to commenting again except Casey and Emily looked at him pleadingly.

* * *

"How can you complain you're cold when you're this warm?" Derek asked Casey trying to press himself tighter against her. Casey looked down at him, her eyes shining stars.

"Just lucky I guess," Casey murmured, her fingers itching.

Having staked claim on the couch before anyone else, Derek had dragged his Casey and his blanket to make himself comfortable. She had sat comfortably and the next thing she knew Derek was using her lap as a pillow. He seemed intent on ignoring everyone else in the room so she pushed said luck. She slowly threaded her fingers in his hair and rubbed his scalp. Without a comment of disapproval, Casey continued to pet Derek as Sam put in another movie.

"How many movies do we have left to watch?" Sheldon asked already tired.

"Five or so," Ralph grinned proudly.

"Oh," Emily said nervously. "That's a lot."

"Why did you rent so many?" Sheldon growled lowly, grabbing Emily's hand in what was meant to be a loving gesture but came off as territorial.

Sam snickered at the sandwiched Emily on the loveseat. He mouth a 'glad I'm not you' before settling himself on some pillows. They had a movie marathon to begin.

* * *

"If we never see a horror movie again, it'll be too soon." Sam mumbled. His comment was met with hefty agreements from the others as they all looked dazed and confused.

After long period of staring, Derek finally spoke. "Me and Case are going to town, anyone else want to come?"

"Why are you guys going to town?" Sheldom frowned.

"We need marshmallows." Derek smirked, daring Sheldon to challenge him.

"Eugh," Shekdon said disgustedly as he shook his head no.

Derek looked to the other teens that all shook their heads no. Gesturing to Casey, Derek got ready in record time.

As they watched the two drive away, Sam turned to Ralph: "Where do you think they're really going?"

* * *

"Case, you sure you want to do this?" Derek asked, fighting concern from his voice. He refused to show weakness in front of Steve, but seeing Casey's trembling back stirred something in him.

"Of course I am," Casey huffed as she heard Steve cleaning and gathering materials. Derek had actually been really surprised when she had been willing to go through with her tattoo after he had told her how much his had hurt.

Derek grasped one of her hands and watched as Steve drew the simple tribal phoenix. The colors would simply be red and orange. Derek personally liked the design and was pleased Casey had gone with his suggestion to get something small and colorful rather than large and complex.

"Ready?" Steve asked, his gloves on.

"Yeah," Casey breathed deeply as her grip on Derek tightened by a large magnitude.

Fighting back the concern, Derek felt his face blank as he watched Casey's face twist. They were both kind of stupid for being in the small parlor, but Derek thought that maybe this was Casey's way of showing him how much she trusted him. To let him see her in such a vulnerable position.

Deciding to show her the same, Derek started to tell her the story of how he knew he liked her more than a sister. He figured embarrassing himself in front of Steve would be worth seeing her smile.

* * *

"We need to get Edwin and George a gift still," Casey winced as she pushed open the door.

"Yeah," Derek nodded as he smiled goodbye to Steve.

"Der-ek." Casey said annoyed. Apparently pain and Casey didn't mix very well.

"Let's just say I have them covered," Derek smirked, patting his jacket. Casey turned to him in excitement. She didn't particularly want to go shopping some more.

"What did you get them?" she asked curiously.

"It's a secret," he faked whispered. Casey looked at him as if he had two heads and opened her mouth but quickly shut it again.

"If it's something dumb, I'm telling them I had nothing to do with it." Casey finally decided on as she opened the passenger side door.

"And then I'm telling them you knew everything and had even helped me pick it out," Derek smirked starting the engine. "Now, is time for marshmallows!"

"You're a dork," Casey told him frankly as she giggled.

* * *

Emily sighed as she got off the phone with her dad. He seemed strangely determined to call every hour to make sure everyone was 'behaving.' If only her dad knew. Shaking her head to herself softly, Emily glanced over to Sam.

Sam was the only other sane person in the house and seemed to be enjoying the misery of everyone else. Sam, she figured would have some decent advice on what to do about her problems.

"Hey," he greeted as she sat down next to him at the kitchen table.

"Hey," she blushed back. "I just wanted to talk a little."

"I'm certainly not stopping you." Sam grinned lightly.

Stroking the table out of nerves, Emily floundered over where to begin. It wasn't like Sam was Casey or that he was even easy to talk to. He just seemed to be the only person not involved in himself on this trip.

"My best advice would just to talk about it," Sam suggested with a smile.

Emily nodded her head before finally finding the courage to speak. "I'm a little at a loss of what to do. Casey, I'm sure doesn't really care what I do with myself right now. She's so wrapped up in Derek that –"

"Now, don't blame those two for finally getting a clue." Sam chided gently. "It's not their fault."

Blushing slightly in shame, Emily started anew. "I'm just confused. Ralph wants something from me, but I keep getting the feeling he only wants Emily from me. Sheldon," she took a large gulp of air. "He seems to want something else from me. Something he only sees. And I know it's wrong, especially if Sheldon makes me feel like someone I'm not, but he honestly loves me. I think he wants to spend the rest of his life with me…"

"And you don't know if Ralph does." Sam finished for her.

"Yeah," Emily agreed quietly.

"Em, I think you've finally reached the crossroads." Sam began. "Only you can decide from here. I can promise that much to you. You've got to make a decision that makes Emily the girl happy as well as Emily the woman." Then Sam shuddered. "And I'm never talking like that ever again."

Emily giggled lightly.

* * *

"Ow," Casey whimpered as she jarred her arm and shoulder trying to get out of the car.

"I told you it hurt, what, you thought I was lying?" Derek asked with a snigger.

Casey threw him a look that told him exactly what she thought of him and continued to grumble while gathering the grocery bag from the car.

"I thought you were exaggerating." She said instead with dryness.

"Shows what you know," Derek answered with a grin which quickly turned into a frown when he saw Sam on the porch pacing back and forth. "What's wrong man?"

"Sheldon knows," Sam moaned.

Casey felt her throat close unexpectedly. Sam's appearance looked haggard and she could hear vague noises coming from the cabin. What was going on inside? Was Emily okay?

"Whoa, how did he even find out?" Derek demanded. "It's not like anyone told him, right?"

Sam flushed slightly before mumbling out an answer, "He overhead me and Emily talking about it. He kinda guess from there."

"Poor Emily," Casey whispered to herself feeling like a bad friend for not being there for her.

"Yeah," Sam nodded in agreement. "Sheldon's been yelling for awhile, just like totally flipping out while Emily is holing herself up in the bathroom."

"Where's Ralph?" Derek frowned as she realized his friend didn't once mention the boy.

"He…Emily screamed at him how it was all his fault, so he took off." Sam finally said so quietly, Casey almost missed it.

Derek hissed through his teeth looking slightly angry and slightly concerned. "Why aren't you with him?"

Sam shrugged helplessly, "I didn't realize he left in the confusion of those two starting to scream at each other."

Casey bit her lip and watched the two friends interact. "Maybe he's down by the lake?"

Derek and Sam both looked at her before Derek sighed and quietly suggested they go find their friend while they could.

* * *

When the trio found him, Ralph was throwing rocks with all his might into the lake. His face was twisted with grief and rage and in her heart, Casey felt pity. It wasn't like he had asked for any of this to happen to him, it just did.

"Hey buddy," Derek said.

Derek plopped himself down on the pebbly and sandy bank, dragging Casey with him. He didn't pull her into his lap, in respect of Ralph's unhappiness, but he instead, he held her hand. Casey smiled slightly, before turning her mounting concern back to Ralph. Sam also dropped himself next to Derek and the three patiently waited for the large boy to finish venting.

Finally, he dropped in front of the three, tired.

"So, guess what me and Case did today?" Derek said. "We went to the tattoo parlor and got tattoos."

"Is that where you two were?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yup," Casey said with some pride. No one at Thompson could say she didn't know how to fun now!

"What did you get?" Ralph asked. For a minute, Casey wondered how well Derek knew his friend. Ralph mood was already seemingly improving and he honestly seemed interested in knowing the answer.

"A phoenix," Casey smiled.

"Can I see?" Ralph asked, his eyes only on Casey.

Looking at Derek for guidance, she pulled her shirt sleeve up and showed him her plastic wrapped arm. In the dim light, the small phoenix on her forearm was barely visible but Ralph still whistled, impressed.

"Very nice," he grinned. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Casey tried not to preen while Ralph questioned Derek, "And you, dude? What did you get this time?"

"Tribal dragon," Derek said. "But I'm not showing you. It's on my back and it's kinda cold, so I'm not taking my shirt off."

"Fair enough," Ralph chuckled slightly.

"The stars look nice," Sam mentioned when silence began to grow heavy.

The other three teens looked up at the sky. Stars were beginning to dart out from the red and purple sky, glinting prettily. It caused a wave of calm to wash over the teens outside by the lake, where they decided to stay until the moon was high in the sky and reflecting in the placid lake.

* * *

Emily was still locked in the bathroom when the teens got back to the cabin. Casey had timidly waited outside the bathroom door, unsure of what to do before deciding not to bother the poor girl any more that night. Instead, she trudged up stairs with the three boys, leaving Sheldon slamming around in the kitchen.

The four of them settled cozily for the night.

* * *

Two very short chapters to go, and we're done! :) And to clarify, Casey's tattoo is on her forearm.


	8. Easier Than Love

Chapter Seven: Easier than Love by Switchfoot

_It's easier to leave_  
_It's easier to lie_  
_It's harder to face ourselves at night_  
_Feeling alone,_  
_What have we done?_  
_What is the monster we've become?_

_Where is my soul?_

* * *

Casey woke up around noon, or maybe even after noon. She wasn't sure which and she really didn't care. What she did know was wanted out the cabin before Sheldon exploded on any of them. Still wearing the clothing from yesterday, Casey wiggled her wallet out of her back pocket and counted her money. She had maybe enough to treat the three other refugees to breakfast if they watched the bank.

That in mind, Casey begging prodding the boys awake. It wasn't until Casey was seriously beginning to consider Sam had a good idea about climbing out the window did Emily come up into the rooming looking like hell. Purple lines weighed heavy under her eyes and her bloodshot eyes made Casey wince in sympathy.

"You guys don't have to jump out the window you know," she tried smiling. "Sheldon's brother got him earlier this morning."

"Oh thank God," Derek muttered and he stepped away from the window. He brushed past everyone and Casey heard a series of loud thumps and the slam of the bathroom door.

"Did he just seriously do that?" Sam asked.

"Derek is extremely vain," Casey said dryly.

"The jerk," Sam said. The blond boy began thumping down the stairs, not looking over his shoulder.

Unsure, Casey looked at Emily before kissing her cheek and giving her a tight hug before following the two boys. Emily was pretty sure she heard Casey pounding on the bathroom door and screaming something about girls going first before Ralph shut the bedroom door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ralph offered.

He sat down on the bed, his brown eyes watching her with a seriousness she wasn't used to seeing from him.

"Not really," she ignored his wince. "But I would like to apologize to you. You didn't deserve any of the cruel things I said to you. The whole time you've been really nice to me." She gave him a smile. "So, I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"It's okay," Ralph smiled.

The two sat in awkward silence on the bed, their futures now in their own hands.

* * *

"Hey, Nora," Derek said into the phone. "Yeah everything is great here." Derek lied through his teeth. He motioned Sam to shut up and scowled at Casey who was biting on her lip to hold in giggles.

Nora had chosen the worst possible time to call.

Casey had been drawing a bath up when, in possibly the stupidest form of revenge Derek and Sam could think of, decided to bombard her with marshmallows. In no dimension could that have that ended well. Casey had been completely surprised, she had slipped on some spilled water from Sam's shower earlier and in her desperate attempt not to fall into the tub, she had grabbed the closest boy to her, Derek, who had in turn grabbed Sam.

It was a good thing the bathtub was so large or the three of them would be in major pain. And then Derek's cell phone rang. How it could ring after getting wet, no one really knew, but it did, hence, the conversation with Nora in a bathtub.

Finally managing to reassure the woman the five (he claimed Sheldon had family stuff to do and therefore had to leave early) teenagers were okay, and would be home in a few hours, he hung up.

"God, you guys suck." Derek whined, splashing his two tub mates with water.

* * *

The five teenagers began to run around the tiny cabin, grabbing random articles of clothing and stuffing them in bags. More than once, someone picked up a piece of clothing that didn't really belong to any of them that left Casey shuddering and Sam looking green. Attempts to find all their belongings were met with varying degrees of success. Sam found his lighter under the sofa while Ralph found one of his shoes behind the toilet. It was an odd moment where Emily had blushed and mumbled something too softly for anyone to really understand.

The boys packed the van efficiently while Casey and Emily scrubbed the kitchen and bathroom. In a way, Casey thought, it'd be hard leaving this place. It had seen a lot of relationship extremes. Regardless, the bags were packed, blankets folded and the TV set put away. Then she locked the door with one last glance around the small cabin. They drove down to the office, the agent smiled and Casey returned the key.

They stopped in town for a few snacks and to return the movies. She hid her smile when Sam and Ralph got in a fight about whether vanilla Coke or Cherry Coke was best while Derek got his tattoo touch up. She hooked arms with Emily and the two wandered around the town until they felt suitably tired before piling in the van with the two not speaking boys to go pick up Derek.

The way back, Casey fell asleep in Derek's embrace with Sam's knee in her side, but strangely, she found she didn't really mind. She allowed Emily's and Ralph's quiet laughter to lull her back to sleep. She felt safe and loved.

* * *

Yawning loudly, Casey stumbled out of the van. Her body felt sore from the position she had fallen asleep in and all she wanted to do was stretch. She grimaced when she recognized the gross gas station from their way to the cabin. It still didn't look any cleaner and she resolved to use the bathroom in the next town.

"Smile," Emily called out.

Casey blinked as the flash of a camera filled her vision and spots took over. The other girl was holding a camera and smiling slightly. And then the girl with the camera was no longer in Casey's direct sight when Ralph picked her up and swung her around.

"Sickening, aren't they?" Derek grunted, getting out of the van behind Casey.

Sam started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe when Casey nodded disgruntled.

* * *

When they finally arrived back in London, it was past midnight, and Casey felt oddly wired and alive. Seeing house after house of her neighborhood, Casey felt the nerves in her stomach bounce around. She squeezed Derek's hand for comfort and his hand squeezed back, his face also portraying a solemn expression.

The front seat of the van quieted down, Sam and Ralph having long ago deciding the original coke was far the best. Emily was staring out the window with trepidation. The silence of the van seemed spooky in their neighborhood. The five teens should be happy they were home, right?

"I don't think mom or George will mind very much if we all crash in the living room." Casey finally ventured.

Derek didn't say anything, not that she expected him to. He merely kissed her ear and relaxed fractionally. Emily smiled weakly but nodded. Casey moved her eyes to look at the two males in front. They both seemed to be relieved. She could understand. She wasn't ready to let go of the trip either, not yet.

"Sounds good."

* * *

They stumbled in the door trying to make as little noise as possible, which it seemed was unnecessary because George had waited up for them. He smiled at them before telling them all to make themselves comfortable before heading down stairs, leaving the five teenagers alone.

Tired and weary, the five created a bed of sorts in the middle of the living room before collapsing all around each other. Casey buried herself in Derek's arms, relaxing when she felt Sam's back press against her own. The puppy pile from the previous nights seemed to have finally caught up with her, and she couldn't help but wonder what she'd do when everyone went home and school started.

(The ride back is always the shortest.)

* * *

By far the shortest, but it was a day of packing and leaving. It was always meant to be short. :) Please review and all that jazz. One last chapter!


	9. Xavia

Epilogue: Xavia by The Submarines

_Xavia, who will save us?_  
_Your smile's on fire_  
_And still my heart_  
_Won't let you down_

* * *

Emily shrugged her duffel bag in her kitchen, hugged her parents hello before going upstairs to download the pictures off her camera. The things she had done this trip, they didn't seem like her, hell, she hadn't even wanted some of them. Sure, she was a boyfriend short now, but…

She didn't regret a thing and she was going to treasure every memory. (Plus, Ralph was looking _good_.)

* * *

Sam smiled at his sisters and mom, regaling them with his many stories (edited of course) about the trip before moving upstairs to do as he promised himself. He threw out all mind altering substances in his room in a trash bag before shrugging and throwing away the posters of Babe Raider off his wall. The trip had changed him in more ways than one, and Sam was finding this new found maturity just might be a perk when his sisters introduced him to a cute girl.

Yeah, he didn't regret much either.

* * *

Stuffing all his dirty laundry in the laundry room like his mom told him, Ralph popped the kinks out of his back. It sure was nice not to be trapped in a van with five (and four) other people, but he oddly enough felt kind of lonely. It wasn't until he went to go meet Emily for ice cream did the feeling of unease leave.

He hadn't counted on falling in love, but now that he had, he didn't regret the hell it took to get there.

* * *

Smiling happily, Casey watched as the Venturi/MacDonald household opened the gifts the two eldest children so thoughtfully brought home. She had given Derek a pleased look at the beautiful bracelet he had given her mother. She felt beyond relaxed, although, she thought wryly to herself, it probably wouldn't last long with Derek being in her life as he was. His brown eyes met her blue ones though and, well, she really couldn't mind.

She had loved every minute of getting to know Derek Venturi and Casey MacDonald; she couldn't regret a damn thing, not even the phoenix tattoo she hid under her long sleeves.

* * *

Derek smiled to himself slightly as he placed the box with the necklace on Casey's computer desk. He was happy, for the first time in a long time, he was happy with no strings attached. Laughing to himself softly, he chased Marti who squealed in delight.

Life was perfect.

* * *

_One heart to break, One heart_  
_One heart to break, One heart_  
_One heart to break, My heart_  
_One heart to break, My heart_

* * *

Just a quick wrap up. I left Sheldon out on purpose. This may or may not have a follow up story, I haven't really decided. Thank you for reading and double thank yous to those who reviewed! :)


End file.
